Dangerous Infatuation
by Mythical Siren
Summary: A heartbroken Bella leaves Forks behind for good, or so she thought. Tragedy strikes, and Bella returns. Will Forks have more to offer Bella this time around, or will it only cause her more pain in the process? Full summary inside.
1. Preface

**SUMMARY: ****This story is an AU version of New Moon. The ****pivotal moments that led up to the disastrous birthday party and the aftermath that followed still took place. However, in this story Bella never jumped. She wasn't in Forks long enough for that to take place. After Jacob informed her that they could no longer be friends, Bella once again heartbroken fled Forks and went to Jacksonville to live with her mother. Unfortunately Bella is forced to return, thus bringing about the beginning of this story which picks up with Bella's homecoming. **

**- Rated M for language, lemons in later chapters, and violence -  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Preface**

When I got the call about the passing of Billy Black it was hard to believe. No one had seen it coming and everyone in La Push was devastated. Charlie was certainly no exception. He took it particularly hard; considering Billy was his only friend after Harry's untimely death. I knew I had to cut my time with Renee short and return to Forks to help Charlie out as best I could.

I was even more concerned about Jacob; Charlie had filled me in on his erratic behavior as of late. Ditching school, disappearing for days at a time, no one even knew if he'd show up for the funeral. Sam tried his best to keep Jacob in line but it was a battle he would never win. I tried to call Jacob a few times, but could never get a hold of him. I knew he was angry at me for going to Jacksonville, but I had hoped that with time he'd get over his misguided infatuation with me. After the Cullen's left, it was clear that he expected me to fall into his arms and confess my undying love for him, but that was the last thing on my mind, especially with him. He knew we could never be anything more than friends. He just kept pushing the idea of an 'us' on me, and it only succeeded in pushing me farther away. I wasn't ready, nor would I ever be ready for something like that with him.

I had a lot of healing to do. I needed to get away from the constant reminder of everything I had lost. I needed time and space to think, to somehow dull the pain; the gaping hole in my chest that I was left with in Edwards wake. I was never one to believe in true love to begin with, even though that's what I thought Edward and I had at the time. An all consuming love that would stand the test of time and never die. I thought we were soul mates. How wrong I had been. I was too caught up in him to see the clear picture. I had learned the hard way that sometimes love just isn't enough; at least not the kind of love I was accustomed to. Not all relationships are healthy; I had to remind myself that people fall in and out of love all of the time. My own parents can attest to that. They were so madly in love that they were married right after high school, and had me a year later. Just as quickly as they had fallen in love, the romance crumbled ending in divorce and leaving me with a screwed up view on anything involving relationships.

My life was far from perfect, in fact you could say that I booked a one way ticket to crazy town. Jacob was my best friend and I assumed he'd understand what I was going through and support me but he became someone else; angry and bitter only adding to the list of things I had to worry about. As much as I wanted to be angry at Jacob, I knew he needed a friend.

Who knew love and friendship could be so difficult?

I was still grasping on to a tiny shred of hope that Jacob and I could mend our friendship. As for any ideas of love, well, I had given up on finding my Romeo for good and tried to focus on getting back to a somewhat normal life, or as close to normal as someone like me can get when thrust into the secret world of the supernatural and forced to keep that knowledge to myself. I knew that I couldn't avoid Forks forever but, I was scared of what would happen when I went back.

I said my goodbyes to Renee and Phil and headed to the airport. Little did I know that love had other ideas in store for me, but not the fairytale romance that every little girl dreams of. With the constant downpour of bad luck in my lap, that would have been too easy. However, not only did love find me; it completely changed my whole opinion on the matter. I should have known what was to come though. Fate has never been kind to me. The heartbreak is still a constant reminder of that fact.

Stupid silly little Bella and her tender heart. Gets me in trouble every time.

While I was resigned to the fact that fate continues to make a mockery of my life, I knew that I had to keep moving forward; just like I always do. Forks irrevocably changed my life once before; in the most unimaginable way and this time was no exception. Had I been blessed with the gift of foresight I could have foreseen that my life was in store for many more surprises along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, so please forgive me. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so cut me some slack please. As the story gets going though the chapters are more than likely to get longer. Anyway with that being said, keep in mind that Bella has no knowledge that werewolves even exist at this point in time. That will come later.**


	2. Welcome Back

**Author's Note: The first few chapters will be in Bella's point of view, but it wont always be that way. This story will eventually progress to include Paul's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

BPOV**  
**

The flight to Forks was the longest four hours of my life; luckily I only had one layover in Chicago and had some time to think about what lie ahead. While sitting in the airport I tried to figure out what I would say when I saw Jacob. In reality, I was clinging to the slight possibility that he might not show up, but in the pit of my stomach I knew he'd be there. There was no way he would disrespect Billy or any of the people on the reservation by not showing up. As I sat there in the crowded airport, I kept flashing back to that day when I left Forks. The anger and hurt in Jacobs eyes was something I'd never forget, it was as if we were virtual strangers and no longer the best of friends.

Suddenly without warning I felt my heart begin to pound louder and louder. My chest felt as if a ton of bricks were pressing down on my lungs. I knew this feeling all too well; it was my wounded heart trying telling me to stop thinking about the past, it was too much for me to handle. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths silently willing myself to calm down. Slowly my breathing returned to normal and my heart began to slow down. I wasn't even in Forks yet and I was already falling apart. After what seemed like an eternity, my flight was ready to board and I took my seat, trying to relax and remember why I was putting myself through this torture by going to Forks. I argued with myself that it was the right thing to do, not only honor Billy's memory, but for Charlie as well. I still felt guilt over leaving him so suddenly. I felt as if I had abandoned him with the way I left so suddenly. He was there for me when I was practically a zombie, and now it was my turn to be there for him.

When I saw Charlie at the airport awaiting my arrival, I couldn't help but feel guilty all over again that I was worrying about my drama the whole time I was heading to Forks on that stuffy plane. His grief was written all over his face, it was almost painful to look at. I gave him a quick hug and we headed to the car in silence. Charlie was never really a talker and I tried to respect that by not attempting any awkward conversation.

The house still looked the same as the day I left, not that I expected there to be a noticeable change. The lawn needed a good mowing, but I wasn't about to volunteer myself for that job. With my luck I'd end up losing a foot in the process. I went up to my room to unpack my things and maybe catch up on some sleep.

Walking up the stairs I felt myself pause at the door of my room, it took me a few minutes before I could actually force myself to open the door. I'm not sure what I was afraid of, but everything was the same, the bed undone, my clothes scattered on the floor, I don't think Charlie had even stepped foot in my room since the day I left. I sat on my bed and tried not to think about _him_, the one who had stolen my heart and proceeded to break it into a million pieces. I refused to even say _his_ name out loud; I wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction of hurting me anymore.

Charlie's soft knock on my door brought me back to reality. The door wasn't locked, so I quietly told him to come in.

"Listen Bells, I know you and Jacob have some issues to sort through, but could you maybe give him a break? He could really use a friend right now. Don't you miss him?" he asked.

I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want to get into this right now. "Dad, I know you mean well, but it isn't that simple. I can't just snap my fingers and make everything right between Jacob and I again. I just got back and Billy's funeral is hardly the time or place for Jacob and I to hash out our differences."

"You're right," He sighed. "I just don't know what to do. He took off again and his sisters are still having trouble with him. If that boy doesn't show up to that funeral I have half a mind to put him over my knee." Charlie was mad, and I had no doubt that Jacob would be in for a shocker if Charlie got his hands on him if he didn't get his act together.

"Dad, I know he'll be there. He'd never do that to Billy or his sisters, just have a little faith and stop worrying." I said as I stood up and patted his shoulder. I could tell he still had his doubts, but there really is nothing he can do.

"Maybe you're right," he sighed, "I just wish there was more I could do." He let out a big breath and awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before he wished me a goodnight and left me in peace. I could hear his heavy footfalls on the stairs as he made his way into the living room no doubt to watch TV.

Thinking back on what Charlie said, I was once again saddened that he would never understand.

There was just so much that Charlie didn't know about me, as sad as that may seem. I've just never been one to volunteer information, especially personal things. Charlie and I are alike in that way; we're both private people. But regardless, Charlie loves me and has always had my best interests at heart, like any father would. All he ever wanted was for me to be happy. I know it hurt Charlie to see me shutting down and slowly withering away to nothing; suffering in agony day in and day out. I think in a lot of ways Charlie felt like a failure. He did everything in his power to help pull me from the darkness I was drowning in, but his efforts were futile. Then Jacob came into the picture and was able to do the one thing he couldn't. He was able to help me in ways that Charlie never could, which is why he is so fond of Jacob. I know Charlie had high hopes that I would suddenly snap out of my apathy and allow myself to be happy with Jacob, but it wasn't that simple, not that anything in my life is ever that simple.

Sometimes I think Charlie only sees what he wants to see when it comes to my friendship with Jacob. All Charlie was able to focus on was the fact that Jacob was helping me. What he failed to notice was that it was a temporary fix. No matter how grateful I was for Jacob's efforts, I knew deep down that it would never be enough. I couldn't force myself to settle and pretend to be happy and give Jacob something that just wasn't there, would never be there. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I allowed things to progress that way.

It also doesn't help that a portion of my life is one big secret. There was just so much about my life that I had to keep to myself. I hated lying, but I didn't have much of a choice. Charlie couldn't ever know the truth; not that he'd ever believe me either way, but the fact remains, there was just too much that I had to keep from him to ensure his safety, and if I'm being honest, his sanity as well. I didn't want to lie, so it was easier to pretend. I could fake my way through the fog that I was in during the day enough to appease Charlie, but it was all a ruse. With Jacob I didn't have to pretend. I never saw the pity in his eyes that I saw in everyone else when they looked at me. He just seemed to understood. But like Charlie, he didn't know the half of it. One of the good things about Jacob was he never pushed for information so I didn't feel like I was lying to him. I had been lying to Charlie since the moment I started dating. . . _him._ I couldn't very well tell Charlie all about the mythical world that I knowingly immersed myself in. I would surely be locked up in a mental institution somewhere had I uttered the word 'vampires'.

I shook myself out of my daze and tried my best to clean up my room and unpack all my things, but I was too tired and figured I could finish after a full nights sleep. The funeral was the day after tomorrow, and I still needed an outfit to wear, but my eyes were so heavy from exhaustion that I couldn't keep them open any longer. I slowly drifted off to sleep trying my best not to think about _him_ or Jacob for at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

I woke up early with every intention of cooking Charlie breakfast, but he wasn't home when I got downstairs. Lord knows he can't cook to save his life. How he managed to keep himself fed after I left is beyond me. Then again, I guess he managed well enough before I came to Forks the first time.

Since I couldn't cook for Charlie, I decided to bake some cookies that I could take with me to the reservation for Rachel and Rebecca. I didn't want to go to La Push, in fact, I wanted to avoid it at all costs, but sitting around the house alone with my thoughts was never a good idea. I had more important things to do with my time. There there was the matter of Jacob and his family hurting and mourning their loss. I had to get past my petty differences with him, at least for the sake of the funeral. I just really wanted to do something nice for the people who are practically family. I've never dealt with anything like this, but hopefully they would appreciate the cookies. It's the thought that counts right?

I haven't seen Rachel and Rebecca since we were kids. In fact, I barely remember them, but I can't imagine what they must be going through. They lost their mother at such a young age, and now their father. Not to mention Jacob's recent bout of trouble; I just can't fathom how stressful everything must be for them right now. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to lose a parent. I didn't want to think about death and dying anymore, so I busied myself in the kitchen baking cookies.

It didn't take long to get to the Black's. Even after everything that had taken place, I still felt a sense of home and comfort whenever I went there. Not so much Jacob's house as it is La Push in general. I can't explain it. I feel almost as if like I belong somehow. It was a nice feeling to have.

As I started to walk towards that red door that I had seen so many times before, I was somewhat comforted by the memories of the good times Jacob and I had. Fixing up the bikes, going out on our joy rides, and doing homework; a time of utter contentment and peace before everything got so messed up. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open, and much to my relief, it wasn't by Jacob.

"Bella" it was Rachel, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, I almost felt like I would burst into tears right along with her. "What brings you here?" She asked. "you know the funeral isn't until tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I just thought I would come and see how you guys were holding up. I brought cookies," I somehow managed to crack a tentative smile, but I knew it had to look more like a grimace.

"That's really nice of you Bella. We're holding up as good as can be. Rebecca is asleep in the room, she's having a hard time between missing our dad, and being away from her husband." She motioned for me to come in and I walked in slowly, I was half expecting Jacob to pop out from the garage at any moment.

"She came alone?" I asked surprised. "I can imagine how hard that is." I said, trying not to sound as surprised as I really felt.

"Yeah, she had to, plane tickets are expensive these days. It's just the two of us; the rest of the family should be arriving tomorrow. As for Jacob, well he's indisposed at the moment, but I'm not worried; he'll be here soon. He's just a little moody these days."

Don't I know it I thought inwardly. The last time I saw him, he was so cold and down right mean. It wasn't so much what he said, but it was the way he went about telling me. He was so different than the Jacob I had come to rely on, and I couldn't handle it.

"Tell me about it," I responded dryly. "Charlie has been filling me in on his weird behavior. What's going on with him?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't overstepping my bounds.

I could see her begin to tense up, as if she didn't really want to respond, but was being polite by not ignoring my question. Maybe talking about Jacob hit a nerve with her too I thought. "Well. . .you know, he's at that age; teenage rebellion and all. It's just a phase, he'll grow out of it." She assured me, but I could tell she wasn't telling me the truth, but I knew it wasn't the time to push her for more information.

"I guess that could be it. Just seems a little funny that he'd take off for days, sometimes weeks at a time and no one on the reservation seems to be worried." I quickly grabbed one of the cookies to distract her. I tried my best to look as if I was just being concerned, and not overly intrusive like I wanted to be.

I guess it didn't work.

"Listen Bella, it was really nice of you to bring these cookies over, but I think you should go now. I have calls to make and some funeral preparations to finish up." I quickly stood up with her, but before I could respond, she was guiding be towards the door, but she unexpectedly stopped in her tracks. The door opened and I immediately knew why she had come to a standstill. It was Jacob, standing in the doorway, his fists clenched so tight his hands were turning bright red and they were shaking. He looked so different. He was staring at me so intently I thought he might burn a hole right through me. This was definitely not my Jacob. This was a complete stranger.

_What happened to my best friend?  


* * *

_**Author's Note: I don't want there to be any confusion, no this will not be a Bella and Jacob story, even though he will have a major part in this thing. I'm just laying the ground work so to speak. Certain things will take some time to get to where they're supposed to be, so please bear with me.**


	3. Paging Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Paging Jacob Black**

BPOV**  
**

I knew that seeing Jacob again would be hard, but I had no idea who the person in front of me was. He looked as if he had aged ten years in the time that I had been gone; no longer the sweet innocent boy who brought me out from the darkness.

I was bracing myself for the wrath I knew was undoubtedly coming. We all stood there in silence waiting for the other to make the first move; my heart was racing and I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I could see that Jacob wanted to say something, but before he could get the words out, Sam and Jared came through the door, glancing warily around the room like they were monitoring the tense atmosphere.

Jake continued to stare intently at me, and for some unknown reason I saw disappointment flash across his features. That disappointment quickly turned to fury, and I flinched away from his hostile stare. He was shaking so bad, I didn't know what was wrong with him. Sam caught a glimpse of my face and quickly turned towards Jacob and whispered something to him that was too low for my ears to pick up. Whatever it was that he said, it had an immediate affect on Jacob. His demeanor changed so drastically that it would have been comical had I felt so terrified and wary of his demeanor. His hands unclenched, he stopped shaking, and his face began to soften. He was finally starting to look like my Jacob, my personal sun that I left all those months ago.

I stood there awkwardly fidgeting; twirling my fingers. I was at a loss for words. I was afraid to say something that might make the situation worse. Luckily for me, after what seemed like an eternity, Jacob was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" His voice sounded different, deeper and full of intensity.

"I uhhh. . .I came to check on you and your sisters to see how you were doing." I stuttered out. I didn't know if he had even heard anything I had just said. I was struggling to get the words out. I doubted he could even hear me; my response was barely above a whisper.

I felt like such an idiot. I inwardly slapped myself for the way that I was reacting towards him. With the stresses of my own life, and everything I was dealing with personally, I seemed to have forgotten that at one time Jacob was in fact my best friend. I shouldn't be afraid of him no matter how different he seemed. In that brief moment of clarity my subconscious sneered at me and took the time to remind me that at one time, I didn't exactly behave or look like my old self either. I got a clear mental picture of myself in what I referred to as my 'zombie stage'. I mentally recoiled from that image; I didn't like the reminder. However, that was the same horrifying low point in my life where Jacob went out of his way and did his best to help me. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself.

I took a moment to carefully study his face; not sure what I was looking for, but in the brief moment that I stood there looking at him I began to see the old Jacob re-emerge. I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him, and pretend that everything was as it used to be, that everything was all right in the world again, but that would be a lie. I was still lost in my thoughts when Jacob decided to respond.

"Bella," he spoke my name softly, reverently, "can I speak to you outside; in private?" He asked, looking at me with a warm smile that could light up the sky. I missed that smile. It was the smile I was used to seeing on his face, and one I wanted to see more often, especially considering the circumstances that lead me to coming back to Forks.

Before I could respond though, Sam pulled him out the door before my eyes could even register what was happening. I could hear them bickering, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I didn't understand what the problem was. Jacob seemed perfectly fine to me, and if I was being honest, I really wanted to hash out or differences sooner rather than later.

I remember Jacob used to hate Sam and his 'gang'; as he so put it, but apparently a lot has changed in my time away. I was starting to get impatient. I was nervous and my frazzled nerves couldn't take much more. I didn't know how much longer I could stand there; straining to hear what was going on. It was clearly none of my business anyway. With that thought in mind, I carefully made my way to the door with every intention of leaving quietly.

I made it outside and on to the porch and was ready to head down the stairs when I felt a large warm hand gently grasp my wrist to halt my progression.

I knew it was Jacob, so I stopped in my tracks, exhaled the breath I was holding and then slowly turned around to face him.

"Bella?" Jacob called. He let go of my wrist and put his hand out for me to grab and waited for me to acknowledge his outstretched hand. I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand just like old times.

Either I was extremely cold or he was burning up, I didn't want to be rude and yank my hand away, but I could feel the moisture between our hands becoming uncomfortable. We headed down to the beach, and I slowly released my hand from his. I took a few steps forward and when I turned around I found myself wrapped in a giant bear hug. I quickly informed him that I couldn't breathe and he slowly released me.

"Bella," Jacob sighed as he placed his hands on either side of my face. He brought his forehead down to rest on mine, so that he was looking into my eyes. I was slightly shocked, so I continue to stand there dumbfounded at his strange behavior.

"Bella, sweetheart, I knew you'd come back." I blinked my eyes slowly and continued to stare at him. I finally came to my senses and opened my mouth to respond, but he quickly brought his index finger to my lips to keep me from interrupting. "Please Bella, let me finish." I simply nodded my head for him to continue.

"I know that I behaved like such an ass the last time we spoke, and I'm truly sorry for that. Let's put this behind us. I missed you so much. You're all I have left. I can't lose you too. Please Bella, please say you'll forgive me," he pleaded.

Now I felt terrible. He lost everything. First his mom when he was just a young little boy. Then his sisters grew up and left home, and now Billy, the, and here was I was acting like an idiot. What kind of friend was I? Of course he's hurting; he has every reason to be. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to put everything behind us and start anew.

"Of course I forgive you Jake, I missed you too. I was afraid you'd never speak to me again." I tried to sound as normal as possible with the lump that was lodged in my throat. I still felt terrible.

"That's nonsense, it was just a little fight. I'm good now. I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure you would after what I said, but you here now that's all that matters." He said as he grabbed my hands and proceeded to pull me down on the sand with him.

"Of course I'm here Jake, you're my best friend. I'm so sorry about Billy, I know it must be hard on you." I knew my voice sounded thick, but it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah it's been pretty tough for all of us. It was just so unexpected, I miss him a lot." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground as if he was hiding something. I could see a tear fall from his face.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Jacob began to speak. "Sweetheart," he said as he placed his hand under my chin and tilted it up to face him. He was staring deeply into my eyes. "Bella, you don't know how long I've waited for you to come back to me. I can't live without you, I lov--" he was cut off by howling deep in the woods. Jacob looked frustrated and angry. He quickly jumped to his feet, faster than what should have been possible.

"Bella baby, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral, then later we can finish this conversation. I have so much to tell you." He kissed me on my forehead, and let his lips linger there for a moment, then ran towards the woods at the speed of light. Man he was fast, it made me wonder if there was something special in the water here. I was too confused to try and come up with a good explanation.

What has gotten into him? The conversation started out somewhat normal, and now. . .I just shook my head at it all.

I kept replaying the meeting in my head over and over again as I drove home. I thought I had made it clear that there was no "us" before I left forks, but here we were back at square one. I wanted to slap him back into reality, cause he was obviously in lala land if he thought we were going to be together, but I just couldn't do it with the funeral looming on the horizon. I could tell he was still struggling with what had happened between us and now that Billy had died I was afraid to push him over the edge. There was also that tiny of part of me that wanted to be selfish, I missed my best friend and I hoped there was a slight chance I'd get our friendship back. I would talk to him after the funeral; set things straight and hopefully he'd understand friendship was all that I could offer. Judging by his response the first time around I wasn't holding my breath.

* * *

**Author's Note: The intriguing Paul will make an appearance within the next two chapters or so. I've never written in a guys point of view, so who knows how that will go.**

**I just want to clear a few things up so that you will hopefully understand where I'm coming from in regards to how this story will progress. **

**Yes this is an imprint story, but things will take some time to get to where they're supposed to be. Things won't magically happen over night, so if you're looking for certain events to happen almost immediately, I ask that you please be patient. I promise I will get there eventually.  
**

**Also, to all of you Team-Jacob fans, this may not be the story for you. Proceed with caution. You have been forewarned.**


	4. One Funeral, Twice the craziness

**Author's Note: This chapter is significantly longer than the previous ones. It couldn't be helped. As the story moves forward, I'm sure the chapters will start getting longer. It all depends. Also, I don't have a beta, so you will have to excuse my many mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Funeral, Twice the craziness**

BPOV**  
**

I awoke to the sound of laughter downstairs, which struck me as odd since I was sure no one was staying with us. I debated if I was really awake or dreaming, the only way to be sure was to go downstairs and find out what was going on. I grabbed a robe and some slippers and headed downstairs.

I almost tripped over my own two feet when I saw Jacob standing there in the kitchen with an apron on mixing some pancake batter. I was sure that it was still morning and not time for the funeral yet, but there he was flapping some pancakes and whistling some peppy tune. Charlie was at the table reading the newspaper and stuffing his face with a stack full of pancakes. I was baffled that he didn't seem to find it strange to have Jacob cooking breakfast. I was sure I was dreaming, no way would Jacob just show up without calling. _Had this become a regular occurrence since I left Forks?_ I thought to myself. If it was, Charlie and I were going to have a nice long chat. There was definitely nothing normal about this.

"Bella," Jacob smiled so wide I thought his face might crack, "Sorry, did we wake you? I was hoping to bring this up to you in bed. But since you're here now, have a seat and I'll whip you up a fresh batch" He said, almost as if he was a little kid that had found his favorite toy. He proceeded to bring a small vase over with flowers and winked at me before he returned to the kitchen. I looked at Charlie and waited for him to say something, anything, about what Jacob had just said. He seemed oblivious to anything that wasn't in the paper and continued eating his pancakes. I wanted to say something but I was still in shock and my throat felt as if a large lump had magically appeared blocking any words from coming out. I sat down trying to think of a polite way to say, 'what the hell are you doing here?', but my brain was shocked into disbelief.

Charlie chose that moment to finally speak, but of course it did nothing but irritate me further. I have never been a morning person, and I was finding it especially difficult to remain cordial.

"Bells, your awake I didn't even see you come down. You have to try these pancakes, they're delicious." He casually stated, as he took a sip of coffee and proceeded to order up another stack. I stared at him in disbelief and crossed my arms across my chest so he knew I meant business. Seriously, was he turning a blind eye to Jacob's behavior just because of what today was?

"What? What'd I say?" He asked. I just shook my head and sighed.

"Dad, don't you find it a little odd that Jake is in our kitchen cooking up breakfast. Not to mention the facts that he wanted to serve me breakfast in bed." I tried to keep my voice low and calm but I cut the conversation short when I saw Jacob coming towards the table with another plate full of pancakes.

"Here you go Bella, I made these especially for you," he gave me a kiss on the cheek and placed the plate in front of me on the table. He poured me a cup of orange juice and whistled his way back to the kitchen. I decided to be polite and took a sip of the orange juice but practically choked on it when I looked down and saw blueberries in the shape of a heart on top of the pancakes. I started coughing trying to clear my throat and Jacob immediately came over and asked if I was all right. I tried my best to sound normal as I convinced him to go and take care of Charlie's pancakes before they burned.

"You're telling me you don't find anything odd about these pancakes he just served me." I whispered loudly as I showed Charlie the colorful decorations Jacob had added to my food.

He glanced down quickly, but didn't seem at all concerned "Bells, I think you're reading way too much into some pancakes. I've got to go get my suit from the dry cleaners, try not to kill him with that look in your eyes." He said as he grabbed his jacket "Thanks for breakfast Jake; I've got to head into town to pick up my suit. You two kids behave yourselves." He gave me a sly wink before he headed to the door, which only succeeded in infuriating me even more.

"See you Charlie." Jacob made himself a plate, then poured himself some orange juice and took a seat next to me grinning from ear to ear. I tried to pretend I was eating my breakfast but I wasn't sure I could stomach anymore this nonsense; on today of all days.

"Jake, thanks for breakfast it was a really nice gesture, but I've got to shower and get ready for the funeral. Maybe you should go home and get ready too?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, sure if that's what you really want." He said sadly. "I was hoping we could finish our conversation from yesterday. I've been waiting for so long to talk to you" He said as he flashed his puppy dog eyes at me. It was almost enough to make me cave, almost.

"Jake, we have plenty of time to talk. Today is about Billy, I think it's important for you to be with your family." I said softly, trying not to make him feel as though I was in a rush for him to leave, even though I really was.

I felt guilty for trying to get rid of him, but this breakfast was turning into a scene from the twilight zone. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my composure with out screaming at him to come back down to reality.

"You're right Bella, we have plenty of time to talk, now that you've come back to me for good. Let me just clean up these dishes and I'll be on my way." He said. He started to clear the table but I knew that if he stood there any longer I might say something I'd regret.

"No, no. I'll take care of it, you went through all the trouble of making breakfast, it's the least I can do," I said graciously.

"You're the best Bella," He said as he kissed my cheek, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. I knew it was rude of me not to walk him to the door but I was still astonished at what had just gone on. "Bye Bells, see you at the funeral" he shouted as I heard the door slam behind him. Yeah, see you at funeral or maybe the real Jacob will decide to show up I thought sadly.

After my shower, I found myself getting ready for the funeral alone in my room. I won't lie, after the morning I had, I half expected to walk into my room to find Jacob in there, but luckily I was alone. It was nice to have a few hours of solitude to myself before the funeral.

The funeral was being held at First Beach around twilight with; a bonfire, which was doubling as a reception afterwards.

I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew Billy was the Chief of his people, but as far as paying tribute to him, I wasn't sure who would show up or what exactly was going to happen.

After a few hours of peace and quiet, I found myself dressed in a black suit making my way downstairs to wait for Charlie to arrive. We were heading down to La Push together.

Charlie arrived a few minutes after I had been sitting downstairs. I had never seen Charlie in a suit before and my heart broke at the look on his face. He was a completely different man from the one I saw this morning. He looked as if he had aged in the few hours since he'd left this morning. Today he was saying goodbye to his best friend, but he was much more than that, he was family. After my mom left Charlie, Billy was the one who managed to get Charlie out of that black hole that I once found myself in. I can never repay Billy for that after having experienced that kind of grief myself.

Charlie was quite on the drive down. I can't say that I blame him. Charlie was never one to share or show his feelings, and today would be difficult for him.

Before long we were walking up the beach. It was another cloudy day with the wind blowing and the waves crashing against the rocks. There were a few bonfires lit on the beach. The roaring and the crackling of the wood, accompanied with the crashing waves made it very peaceful.

I stood next to Charlie as people began to gather around the area reserved for the service. People, mostly people from the reservation started to filter in, until there was close to 100 people gathered. People stood and talked quietly in small groups. I stood there and quietly took in everything around me. There was a lot of people, most of whom I didn't recognize, which was to be expected. I looked back at Charlie and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. I took his hand and squeezed it, a silent reminder that I was there.

I spotted Jacob a distance away on the beach with a bunch of other guys who all looked eerily similar in appearance, although there were small differences in size and shape. I found it quite odd that they all looked at least 10 years older than they actually were. _What is in the water here?_ I thought. These boys--no these men were huge. It was mind-boggling. It didn't take long for Jacob to notice me. I quickly waved and he started to jog towards me, however, Sam put a restraining hold on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear before he got too far. Jacob looked furious, but quickly nodded his head, and he and the other boys quickly made their way to the end of the gathering and stood in place. I didn't know whether I should be grateful or not to not have to deal with him right now.

It didn't take long for the ceremony to get started. There were men playing drums and women carrying torches; each in traditional Indian dress, making their way up the makeshift isle. No sooner had the men arrived at their destination, did a man start to sing in what I'm assuming was their Native language. I may not have understood what was being said, but it was very beautiful.

As soon as the song was over, Jacob and his friends began to carry Billy's casket up the isle to the front of the gathering. I could see tears running down Jacob's face, along with the other men. I didn't get a good look at the others, as I was entirely focused on Jacob's face. I felt so bad for him. Here I stood next to my father; alive and well, while he was saying goodbye to his forever.

The ceremony continued in a timely fashion. Tribal elders each gave speeches. Some of what they said made no sense to me, but as I looked around, it seemed it make sense to a great portion of the gathering.

I wasn't sure where they were laying Billy to rest. Obviously it wasn't on the beach. I'm assuming that part of the ceremony was reserved for immediate family only. At least it made sense to me.

As the ceremony came to a close, and the crowd dispersed, I caught sight of a handsome man whom I noticed kept looking at me throughout the ceremony. He was very striking; I wondered why I had never noticed him before. He stood with his arm draped over a woman whom I assumed was his girlfriend. _Figures, a man that good looking wouldn't be single._ I thought to myself, and what shocked me even more was the fact that I was jealous of this nameless woman. I didn't even know this man and I was already lusting after him. I've only ever lusted after one man; I wasn't good enough for _him_, and I certainly wasn't good enough for this beautiful man.

He found me staring at him and our eyes locked, and I was lost. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face, before he quickly averted his gaze back to the woman on his arm. That was the moment that Jacob chose to come and greet me.

"Hey Bella," he said sadly. I didn't know what else to do, so I quickly threw my arms around him and hugged as I began to cry. I cried for his loss, for Charlie's, and anyone else who knew and loved Billy.

"Shh Bells, I'm here now. It's okay." He said softly, as he rubbed my back. I thought I could hear someone clear their throat behind us, so I chose that moment to gather my bearings and break away from him to look behind me. It was him, the man I saw staring at me earlier. He looked slightly angry, at what I had not the slightest clue.

"Jacob, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked. I felt an unexplainable pull towards this beautiful man, and I at least wanted to know his name.

Jacob looked none too pleased at the interruption, but he introduced us nonetheless.

"Bella, this is Paul, my--friend, Paul, this is _my_ Bella." Jacob said, putting emphasis on the word 'my', which infuriated me to no end. Funny. They didn't seem like friends to me.

Paul simply ignored Jacob entirely and flashed a sexy smirk along with a wink my way. I could feel my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks redden with my all familiar blush. That smile and those eyes were my undoing. It was doing things to my body that I've never felt before. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and I though it might lurch through my throat. I thought I heard Jacob growl, but I couldn't be sure. This whole thing seemed surreal.

"Paul, don't you have to get back to Bianca, you know, your girlfriend?" Jacob asked rather rudely.

Paul seemed angry, whether at Jacob's comment or something else, I wasn't sure.

"Right, Bianca," he said slowly, "my--g--friend. Right. Well it was a pleasure to meet you beautiful Bella, I'll be seeing you around." He seemed to stumble over the word girlfriend, and again, I was jealous. He continued to stare at me, with a look of longing in his eyes. He looked rather sad for some reason, well more like a wounded puppy. Jacob ended our staring contest when he roughly pulled me away in the opposite direction. I was sad to see him go, which was odd, considering I didn't know him, but I _wanted_ to. I felt a sense of loss, which I thought was ridiculous, but I couldn't deny the attraction. Then I reminded myself that he had a girlfriend, and I felt just as sad as he looked. _This is so confusing.  
_

His departure was really getting to me for some reason. I wanted to get away, and my bladder decided at that moment to make itself known, which I quickly let Jacob know in a last ditch effort to get rid of him. No such luck.

"I'll come with you," he said. "Just let me grab my things, and I'll walk you to my house. You can use the bathroom there" I signed, but agreed.

In the meantime, I quickly found Charlie and told him I was headed to Jacob's to use the bathroom, so he didn't worry about where I was. He was busy mingling with some of the guests, so I wouldn't be missed.

Jacob found me a few minutes later waiting by the walkway that led to the parking lot. It didn't take long to get to his house. Of course it was a little awkward on the way, with him holding me close to his body, with his arm warped almost possessively around my waist. We made it to his house in record time, which I was grateful for.

"Right through that door," he directed me in the right direction, and proceeded to give me a slight shove, with a slap on my ass, and said, "hurry back baby, we're have some things to discuss now that we won't have any interruptions." I chose to ignore that comment for the time being and hurried down the small hallway.

When I got into the restroom, I paused and looked at myself in the mirror, did that really just happen? Did he really just slap my ass? I had reached my final straw, I knew I would have to be gentle, but firm at the same time, but something had to be done. I could no longer ignore Jacob's crazy behavior, it wasn't like him and maybe he did need a good dose of reality.

I stepped out of the bathroom to a scene straight out of a harlequin romance novel, the lights had been turned off and the room was filled with candles. There were rose petals thrown across the table and soft music playing in the background. Had I missed something? I could have sworn that we were just going to talk, what the heck was going on? Before I could wrap my mind around the atmosphere that I found myself in, I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder. As I turned to look at Jacob, he pulled me so close to him I could feel his hot breath on my face, I tried to pull back but I was no match against his strength.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I managed to mutter, but he pulled my face close to his and pressed his lips to mine. I was pounding my fists against his shoulders but he continued to try and force a romantic kiss between us. Slowly I felt one of his hands glide down my blouse and under my bra, I was about to kick him as I hard as I could when I heard the door slam open and I heard the most menacing sound I have ever heard. It almost reminded me of E--him, but this sound sounded more feral and deadly.

"JACOB, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" An angry voice boomed loudly in the tiny house. It was so loud that the windows rattled, but I quickly recognized that voice.

Jacob instantly released me and leaped in front of me as if he were shielding me from some dangerous animal. I pushed him to the side so I could finally catch a glimpse of my hero who had come to my rescue. It was my Paul. Wait, when did he become _my_ Paul? I'm slowly losing my mind I thought. I didn't know how he knew I was there, but I was eternally grateful that he had come when he did. With Jacob's erratic behavior, I didn't want to think about the 'what ifs'.

"Paul, what are you doing here, this is a private matter between Bella and I," Jacob said firmly.

"The hell it is, she didn't look like she was enjoying that so called private matter of yours Black, and you know you aren't supposed to be alone with her." Paul yelled back at him. Paul started shaking, and clenching his fists, much like Jacob had the other day. He was angry, and sexy and all _mine_… no he wasn't mine. He has a girlfriend Bella, I scolded myself. I quickly shook my head, and tuned back into the conversation.

"Don't worry about what I do Paul, I'm second in command, if anyone is in a position to give orders in this house its me not you" Jacob said angrily.

What the hell was he talking about? Now was not the time for questions though. I'll file that piece of information away for later because apparently I was missing something.

Paul ignored him and turned his attention towards me. I got caught in his intense gaze for a moment before I actually heard what he was saying.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" He said softly.

"I'm fine, but please get me out of here," I said heatedly. I don't know what has gotten into Jacob, but I wanted no part of it. Not when he was acting like this. I wanted to old Jacob back, not this imposter.

I could see shock flash across Jacob's face, but at this point it didn't stir up any kind of emotion in me other than anger.

"Bella, what are you doing? He's dangerous, he'll hurt you, you have to trust me on this," he pleaded. I attempted to cut him off, but he quickly started talking again.

"He'll hurt you, just like your precious _Edward_ did, is that what you want?" He sneered at me. Okay, wow. That was taking it too far. For him to throw that in my face after all the hurt it caused me before was a low blow and he knew it. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. I was instantly outraged. _How dare he?!_

I turned toward him and looked him straight in the eye and spoke angrily, "No Jake, it's you who is the dangerous one." I practically growled the words out through tight lips. After taking a calming breath to center myself, I continued in my normal tone "I'm sorry about Billy, but I don't know who you are anymore. It's like I'm trapped in some weird version of "The Invasion of The Body Snatchers", and you are the evil clone that replaced the real Jake. Enough is enough. Take some time, mourn Billy, clear your head and then maybe we can be friends again, but this idea of us being in a relationship is insane, and I wont indulge your fantasy any longer." With that, I turned and walked towards the door.

I could hear something shatter behind me but I knew I refused to look back. As much as I knew my words had hurt Jacob, they hurt me even more. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him any more than I already had, but there were some lines that shouldn't be crossed. Why isn't my friendship ever enough for him?

I wiped an angry tear from my face, but as I headed towards the end of the walkway it was quickly forgotten as I looked up at Paul's concerned face with his hand outstretched, waiting to take me back to the beach. I happily placed my palm in his and gave him a watery smile, gazing at his beautiful face. I could get lost in those eyes forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is not intended to offend anyone. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say this: if you're offended by some of Jacob's behavior thus far, then you may what to stop reading. As I've said before, this is not a Team-Jacob story.  
**


	5. The Right Kind of Wrong

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Right Kind of Wrong**

BPOV**  
**

As I grabbed Paul's hand and headed back to the beach I felt a stir of emotions flooding over me. I was sad and shocked over what had happened between Jacob and I, but I was excited and nervous about being alone with Paul. There was a tension between the two of us and I didn't know if it was sexual or just the left over adrenaline of him saving me the way he had. We walked in silence towards the beach; he was looking at the ground and shaking his head as if he had done something wrong. What was going on with him? He had saved me from a horrible situation and Jacob from doing something he'd regret. I contemplated if I should break the silence or just forget about what had happened all together.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity I decided to bite the bullet and end the silence.

"Paul, I want to thank you for what you did back there. If you hadn't gotten there when you had, I don't know what would have happened." I said shyly, while I continued to look at the ground.

He remained silent for a moment as if he were trying to figure out what he should say. Finally he replied.

"I'm glad I got there in time Bella, but it was stupid of me to talk to Jacob that way, Sam wont be pleased." He said

What was going on? Was he part of Sam's "gang" too and why would Sam be disappointed about him saving me from Jacob's idiotic behavior, how could that be a bad thing? I was starting to get irritated with all this talk of Sam. Why is he so damn important? Okay, so maybe I'm judging him a bit harshly, but I just don't understand. It seems to me that everything around here is one closely guarded secret. One that I am not privy to. One that I'm more than curious about. If I came outright and demanded some answers, would I get them? These thoughts continued to dance around in my head while I walked aimlessly towards the beach with my very handsome companion.

As we reached the beach, I saw that the crowd had significantly thinned and the only people that remained were a few elders from the reservation. I looked around for Charlie but I didn't see him, Paul just stood there with his hands in his pockets and occasionally kicking the sand.

Finally I spotted Charlie at the end of the beach. He was talking to Sue so I headed over to get him. I saw Paul begin to follow me, but his behavior was starting to get on my nerves. He was beginning to act as if I was a nuisance. As much as his odd behavior was grating on my nerves, I couldn't deny that I felt a strong attraction to him. Of course, I didn't forget about his girlfriend either. God, even saying that word sounded bitter in my mind. He seemed nervous around me for some reason. If I wasn't terrified about his reaction, I was tempted to snap at him. Ugh. I didn't know what to make of it, but this crazy day had to come to an end sometime, and the sooner the better.

"Hey Dad, Sue, sorry to interrupt but its getting late, shouldn't we be going now?" I said as my teeth began to chatter. The cool night air had turned brisk and I was definitely feeling it.

Charlie made a move to remove his jacket and put it over my shoulders, but Paul beat him to it. Sue stood there silently and I could tell by the look on her face that she was disappointed that their conversation had been cut short. Charlie was about to respond to my initial question when he was interrupted.

"Chief Swan, I can give Bella a lift home, its no trouble at all" He said, I could see there was a hint of excitement in his voice. The thought of being alone with Paul made my pulse race, and by the smirk on his face, he knew the effect he was having on me.

I answered yes before Charlie couldn't even mutter an answer, I didn't know what had come over me, but I wanted some time alone with Paul. I tried to keep in mind that he was with her, that person I had come to envy, but it was just an innocent ride home. Just two strangers getting to know each other, no big deal. I just had to keep reminding myself that; easier said than done.

"That would be great Paul," Charlie answered as he gave me an amused look "Can I trust you two to behave yourselves?"

"Dad," I protested. "I'm not a child." I reminded him.

I heard Charlie and Sue chuckling as I turned and headed up the walkway toward Paul's car. It was good for Charlie to have someone to talk rather than staying home watching the sports network all night. And if I'm being honest with myself, Charlie needs a good woman in his life. It's time he got over Renee. You'd think that after twenty years he'd have moved on by now; she certainly had. If the way he was looking at Sue was any indication, I think Charlie might be well on his way to removing Renee from his system.

It didn't take long to get to Paul's car, or truck rather. Ever the gentleman, he opened my door for me, and ushered me in, before he made his way to the drivers side. Once he was settled, we were on our way. I kept stealing glances at him every now and then only to find him staring at me, to which I would blush ten shades of red and look away out of embarrassment of getting caught. The close proximity was doing nothing to lesson his appeal, if anything, I was more aware of him. I had to resist the urge to grab his hand and hold it. Every so often, my hand would twitch in that direction. Thank god it was a short journey home.

As he was pulling into my driveway, I began to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride, and for what you did, you know…" I trailed off.

"It was my pleasure, and you don't have to thank me for earlier. Anyone would have done the same."

We kind of just sat there awkwardly staring at each other for a few seconds before I finally turned away and opened the door. I heard his door open and close so I knew he was following me to the porch. I fumbled with the lock , but finally got the door open. As confusing as my feelings seemed to be, I couldn't refuse the idea of inviting him in, so I did just that.

What happened next shocked me. One minute I'm closing the door behind him after he came through the threshold, and the next, my back is pressed against the closed door, with Paul's lips firmly attached to mine. His lips were so warm and soft. My lips were moving frantically in synch with his. His hands started roaming all over my body, caressing, touching. I had never been kissed this way before. When his hands began exploring my breasts, I gasped. I was panting heavily, my chest heaving. I didn't want it to end, but of course it did. Paul released my lips, and rested his forehead against mine. He was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"I'm sorry--" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm not. That was…wow." I was at a loss for words. I was apparently a fumbling idiot.

He was staring at me so attentively that my heart began to race again. No man has ever looked at me the way he was. It was frightening and exciting, and it made me feel powerful. I felt wanted. I even felt, dare I say it? Loved, as odd as it sounds.

"I shouldn't have attacked you like that, especially after what happened earlier, but I couldn't help myself." He seemed shocked at his own behavior.

I didn't want to be reminded of Jacob. This was a welcomed attack. This was Paul. This was different. This was confusing.

"Would it make you feel any better if I asked you to do it again?" I asked shyly. I don't know where all of this boldness was coming from, but I was going to go with it.

He started laughing at me as he grabbed my hand and guided us in the direction of the living room to sit down. Once we were seated, I began regaling him about my life. One question fired after the other. By the time he was through with his interrogation, he knew more about me than my own parents.

I had never felt more comfortable around another person in my life. It was as if he and I had known each other our entire lives. He seemed to understand me in a way no one else ever has. It was oddly comforting. I didn't seem like a science project for him to dissect. He was genuinely interested in everything I had to say. He seemed to grasp my emotions without me having to tell him how I was feeling, which was startling, but I filed that away to investigate at a later date. Right now I was just content to be in his presence. To hear his soothing voice. To feel his warm hands rubbing my arms and back while I was nestled into his chest as we sat on the couch together.

It was getting late, and I didn't want our peaceful little bubble to burst, but I was tired. I tried to stifle my yawn, but he caught it.

"I didn't realize how late it was." He murmured into my ear.

"I don't want you to leave, will you stay just a little while longer?" I pleaded.

He quickly agreed and we fell back into our quiet peacefulness.

I don't remember having fallen asleep, but the next thing I know I was jolted awake as Paul was carrying me up the stairs to my room.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"I'm glad you did." I admitted. I would hate to wake up in the morning and think I imagined the entire evening.

He continued his journey into my bedroom and laid me down on my pitiful excuse for a bed. It was so small, but it served its purpose, so I shouldn't complain.

After he laid me down he stared down at me with an unreadable expression on his face, before his face slowly descended upon mine, where his lips met mine in a fiery kiss. I moaned into his mouth. He eased his body carefully on mine so as to not crush me, and continued a fiery path of kisses along my throat and collarbone. He ground his pelvis into me, and I couldn't help but gasp when I felt the evidence of his arousal. I was in a state of bliss and we haven't even done anything yet.

"Bella, can you feel what you do to me?" He asked, and to emphasize his point, he ground his hips into me again.

I was slowly losing all coherent thought. I wanted more, needed more. I had never felt this good in my life. I was grinding my hips against his erection. I needed the friction. I needed…something.

"Oh god, I need…" I trailed off when he thrust his hips forcefully into my center, and hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"What baby, tell me what you need." He demanded in that sexy husky voice of his.

I was going to going to respond when all of a sudden my window shattered. Glass shards flew all over my bed and floor. Paul growled and stiffened above me, then turned his head towards the broken window. He had a murderous expression on his face. He leaped off of me and scrambled towards my bedroom door.

"What--" I began to ask, when Paul silenced me.

"Bella, stay here." He demanded. "I'll be right back. Don't leave this room."

I knew it probably wasn't a good idea to follow him, but after what had just happened there was no way I was staying in my room alone. When I got towards the stairs I could hear yelling coming from outside, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I ran downstairs to see what was going on and saw Jacob running off towards the woods. Oh boy, what was Jacob doing here? I knew anything involving him at this point was bad news. Paul was standing there shaking and I could see his fists were bruised and swollen as if he had been fighting. I went to put my hand on his shoulder but he quickly jerked away and started pacing. I didn't know what the appropriate words were for this situation so I stood there in shock gaping at him. He turned and looked at me and I saw that his lip was cut, I didn't know what had happened in the few minutes before I had gotten there but it obviously wasn't good.

"Paul, what happened, what was Jacob doing here?" I asked nervously.

He paused and stared at me for a moment. "Nothing, just a difference of opinions. Lets just leave it at that " He replied with a cold tone that had no room for argument. "Bella, I shouldn't be here, I don't know what I was thinking. I think it's best that I leave." He said in a voice that was so cold, and void of any emotion, that it mad my chest ache. It reminded me of _him_. The way _he_ looked that day in the forest so many months ago. When he broke my heart by telling me that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him. I didn't like it one bit, but I was too hurt to respond.

"I'll fix that window up and be on my way." He said as if he was giving me an order of some sort.

Before I could come to my wits, he ran up the stairs and headed to my room. I slowly walked inside the house in a daze. I closed the door and sat on the couch. I didn't know what to make of all this madness. I had never been in this situation before; I was treading on unfamiliar ground. Our time had been so perfect and easy and now it was broken to pieces just like my window. I knew I felt something for Paul but the complications that came along with these emotions was almost too much to bear. I could feel the pain in my chest slowly begin to resurface and I put my hand over my chest and took a few deep breaths until I felt it begin to subside. I put my head in my hands and prayed this day would be over soon. I heard Paul coming down the stairs but I didn't bother to get up, I just sat there in the darkness waiting for him to leave. Strong connection or not, I don't know if I'm strong enough to withstand all of the obstacles that stand in our way. And when had we become an "us"? There was already too much wrong with this whole situation. There was Jacob and his obsessive infatuation with me. Paul's girlfriend, whom I'd completely forgotten about in my lust filled haze. Just thinking about how she would react to Paul's infidelity, made me feel even worse. I'm not that kind of girl. She deserved better. If Paul could forget about her so quickly, would I fall victim to the same treatment? I'm not sure of anything anymore it seems, but the one thing I'm certain of is that my heart can't take any more heartache.

I laid down and shut my eyes, hoping Paul would get the hint as he came into the living room. I don't know how, but I knew he would want to carry me upstairs again, but I managed to mumble that I wanted to be left where I was and he put me back down. I heard him whisper goodnight and cover me with a blanket. After I listened to him shut the door and drive away I got up and locked the door, then headed to my room. I needed a shower and a good nights rest to rid me of this stressful day. Once I was in a dreamlike state, I could feel a weight lift off my shoulders, and finally felt at peace. If only it would stay that way.

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber by the sounds of Charlie stumbling up the stairs and into his bedroom; I figured I should give him a hand to make sure everything was all right. The sooner I accomplished that task, the sooner I could fall back to sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and felt my heart start racing as I saw a shadowy figure at the foot of my bed. I was about to scream when the figure came towards me and covered my mouth with its hand. Jacob? I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest, I knew he had lost it a little but this was way out there. I was furious. What the hell was he doing in my room?

"Bella, shhhh it's just me" He said. He released his hand from my mouth and took my hand in his.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" I whispered loudly as I yanked my hand from his grasp.

"I can smell him all over you," he hissed. "Is that what you like now Bella, some guy you just met, grinding all over you?"

Was he watching us? I felt panic wash over me, but I tried to remain calm. I could feel a sense of anger stirring up inside of me and Jacob was becoming increasingly infuriating. "Jacob, I think you should leave now before I get Charlie and we'll see what he thinks about your late night rendezvous."

"Bella please, Charlie loves me." He smirked. "But you're right it is late and I should be on my way. But before I go, you should keep this in mind; we're meant to be together, it's time you realized that. You can't fight fate. You're mine, I wont sit around and wait in line anymore" he said coldly.

He attempted to kiss me on the cheek but I pulled back and pushed him off my bed.

"I don't know what delusional world you live in Jacob, but down here in reality, I don't belong to anyone, especially not you." I said fiercely. I opened my door and shoved him as hard as I could toward the stairs. I walked him to the door, just to make sure he would actually leave. I could hear Charlie snoring loudly from his bedroom, once again oblivious to Jacob's erratic behavior. How that man sleeps so soundly is beyond me.

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't try so hard to pretend you don't love me. I know you're scared after what happened with Ed--- that bloodsucker, but I'm not him." He leaned in close to me and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You are going to be _mine_, whether you like it or not." He said firmly. Before I could respond he put his finger to my lips to silence any response I was going to make, I was trying my best not to slap him silly. He opened the door and I saw him disappear into the dark night.

Jacob was losing his mind, and I didn't know how to handle him. Obviously being his friend wasn't the way to go, but he wasn't going to back off anytime soon. I had attributed all his previous behavior to his grieving over the loss of Billy, but he was way off in his own world and I was afraid of what he might do next. I had a feeling he was the culprit behind the broken window, but I didn't have any proof, but my gut told me I was right. I was going have to find someway to explain the broken window to Charlie in the morning, that's going to be fun I thought sarcastically. I sighed and laid back down. I was too exhausted to think about anything else. My nerves were shot, my mind was restless, and above all else, I just wanted a good nights rest. I needed all the strength I could get to deal with this in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter sucks the big one, but something is better than nothing, right? How was that little lime action with Bella and Paul? Not quite a lemon, but still quite juicy. Next chapter will be in Paul's POV, so that's something to look forward to. Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Confrontational Insanity

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been sick and you know how that goes. Anyway, as if you can't tell already, this chapter is in Paul's point of view. Finally. I know. It was long overdue. Hopefully I did it justice.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confrontational Insanity**

PPOV**  
**

As I stood there outside Bella's house pacing, I saw Jacob emerge from the woods surrounding the Swan residence. He was shaking and I could see the rage in his eyes. I felt the anger begin to build up inside of me and I knew this meeting wouldn't end well, but a line had been crossed. I walked past him and into the woods, lest we draw attention to ourselves. He stopped a few feet away from me with his fists clenched, ready for war.

"If you want her, you're going to have to go through me," he hissed ferociously.

Before I could respond, I found myself laughing hysterically. _This boy is fucking crazy. She's my imprint. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her. Her safety is my responsibility._ I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt something heavy and hard sweep across my face. I felt my lip begin to sting and I could taste the blood inside my mouth. I felt another heavy blow to my ribs and I could feel the pain radiating throughout my body. I started swinging at the blur that was now Jacob. I felt my fist connect with his jaw and I saw him fall to the ground, but he was up before I could even blink. I saw him coming towards me again and I hit him in the stomach as hard as I could. He staggered back and was gasping for breath. _This crazy motherfucker. What is wrong with him?_ I didn't know what his next move was, but the overwhelming need to exert my dominance to prove my worth to Bella overcame me, and I was prepared to do whatever it took to prove just that. Jacob had obviously lost it and couldn't be trusted around anyone, especially my Bella.

Suddenly he froze in his tracks and I could see him looking at something over my shoulder. "This isn't over," he snarled. It sure as hell wasn't over; it was on hold. No more was said as he turned and disappeared into the woods. My face was already healing when I heard Bella's scared voice coming from behind me.

"Paul, what happened, what was Jacob doing here?" She asked timidly.

I told her to stay in the fucking room, fuck nothing was going right; I should have known she wouldn't listen. I had witnessed first hand just how stubborn she was. I'm going to have to break her of that habit. For her own safety if nothing else. I wasn't ready to lay all my cards on the table and explain everything just yet. This whole situation was fucked up. There's so much to explain and with everything going on I don't want to frighten her and overwhelm her with the problems we were now facing in the light of me imprinting on her.

"Nothing, just a difference of opinions. Lets just leave it at that." I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Bella, I should go, I think it's best that I leave." I could see her staring at me with fear in her eyes. She was standing there like a wounded animal looking for shelter.

"I'll fix that window up and be on my way." I said in a commanding tone, I didn't want to hear any of her inquisitive questions. There was no way of answering any of them without revealing what I had become, a werewolf. She's scared enough as it is right now. When the time is right she'll know everything. I reasoned with myself.

I grabbed her hand and slowly walked with her back to her house. Once inside, I ran up the stairs and headed towards Bella's room, to fix the mess that Jacob had left behind. I started searching for materials to patch up the window, I heard the door shut and assumed Bella would be on her way up. I knew she would be filled with questions that I couldn't answer. After a few minutes I didn't hear any footsteps on the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief. When I had seen Bella at the funeral, I don't know what had come over me. I felt my heart about to beat out of my chest; she was so beautiful and innocent, and everything pure and right in this world. I wanted to know her, to be everything she needed and more. I wanted to love her; hell I already do. I need to protect her, I just need _her_. I had heard of imprinting and experienced it through the mind of the pack, but I had never imagined it would be this intense.

I wouldn't change anything about what happened, but even I have to admit that we're facing an uphill battle. I can never abandon my Bella, but there's just so much shit to work though. A few hours ago I had a girlfriend who I loved, and now it's as if I was kidding myself. Shit, Bianca, how am I going to explain to her why we can no longer be together? Of course we could continue on as we are, but my heart belongs to another. It wouldn't be fair to her, and I wouldn't do that to Bella. This is the same shit Sam went through, but at least Bianca is a human girl who knows nothing of our world. I won't have to face her everyday, and read her mind through the pack of how much she despises me; much the same way Leah makes Sam suffer. Bianca may be a lot of things, beautiful and loyal, but I had to admit she was a bit shallow and hard to handle. There were days when she was less than sympathetic; take the funeral for instance, I could tell she would rather be doing her nails or combing her hair. She feigned a headache and went home to rest, and I assured her I'd check on her later. I glanced at my watch; fuck 2:30 am too late to go over there now. I would go over there first thing in the morning.

I found two old cardboard poster boards that looked like they were from grade school and some tape, they seemed like they would hold tell the morning and Charlie could fix it up properly. I taped the window up as best I could and headed downstairs.

I saw Bella lying on the couch and I was about to take her to her bed when she muttered to leave her there. I couldn't say I blamed her. I was acting cold towards her, but it wasn't on purpose. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. Her happiness was my happiness now. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. I shut the door and headed to my car.

While driving home I replayed the events that had taken place. It seemed like some crazy nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. When I walked into Jacobs house and saw him attacking Bella the way he had, I had never felt so much rage as I did in the moment. I knew Jacob was struggling with everything that had happened, but he was clearly more troubled than anyone had realized. My actions were obviously appropriate for what was happening, but when Sam finds out I would have my ass handed to me. Jacob was second in command and no matter what situation I found myself in I had to respect that. As I pulled up to my house, I felt a sense of comfort in being home. I needed to clear my head and figure out what my next move was. I walked towards the door and even before I unlocked it I knew he was there waiting for me. I could smell him before I even opened the door. Great this should be fun, I though sarcastically.

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting there with a disappointed look on his face.

"Paul, what the hell is going on? Jacob is claiming you attacked Bella," He asked with a stern look that meant he wanted answers, and he wanted them yesterday.

Oh he has a lot of fucking nerve, that Jacob. It is impossible for me to physically harm Bella. As my mate, the imprint bond wouldn't allow me to ever harm her, which goes to prove Jacob is out of his ever-loving mind. Then again he doesn't know I imprinted on her.

"He what? Sam, come on you know me, does that sound like something I would do. If anyone was attacking Bella it was Jacob" I said angrily.

"I don't know how true that is, he told me he imprinted on her, he's sure of it. You know better than to come between another brothers imprint," he said.

I felt myself getting angry and I knew that Sam would not tolerate any uncontrolled anger. I sat down and in an effort to pull myself together.

"Sam, he's lying. He's lost it; I think the combination of Billy's death the heartache from when Bella left has clouded his judgment. He's grasping at straws, trying to hold on to some imaginary relationship with Bella. I know for a fact she does not feel the same," I said strongly.

"And how do you know this Paul, what proof can you give me that Jacob is lying about imprinting on Bella? What do you know that I don't? " He asked

_Oh I don't know Sam, maybe because I imprinted on Bella, and it's impossible for another wolf to do the same?_ Of course I couldn't exactly voice that thought as much as I wanted to. I wasn't ready for Sam or anyone else to know. Not until I had ended things with Bianca and cleared the air with Jacob. If he found out now that I had imprinted on 'his Bella', there is no telling what lengths he will go to have her, and I can't chance that risk right now. Bella needs to be made aware of the situation we now both face. She needs to know the truth of what I am and what it means for her. Once she knows everything, then I can start planning.

The only way to keep my thoughts to myself would be to avoid phasing. I can't risk any of my pack brothers finding out. I learned from experience that you couldn't get away with hiding that shit in wolf form. Once you imprinted and phased, you might as well have a neon sign flashing 'IMPRINTED' right above your head, even that wouldn't be as obvious. I'm subjected to Jared and Sam's thoughts about Emily and Kim non-stop. We all are for that matter. Can't forget Quil and little Claire either, although that one is less nauseating since he doesn't think of her in that way yet. I shuddered remembering some of the things I had to witness from Sam's mind of he and Emily's private time. Through the pack mind it's unavoidable. You can't just not think about your imprint. They occupy your every thought. It was vital that I handled this in a way that would keep people from getting hurt. Jacob was already a loose canon, and this could very well break up the dynamic of the pack.

"I uhh--- I just know Sam. Bella is terrified of Jacob right now. He damn near sexually assaulted her in his house earlier, and probably would have if I hadn't arrived when I did." I said angrily.

I paused for a moment to find the right words without sounding combative towards Sam. "Look at how he's been behaving; I'm sure you've noticed how he's changed. How can we be sure of anything he says? His own sisters left right after the funeral just so they wouldn't have to deal with this new Jacob. Perhaps you should talk to Bella and get her side of things," I said coolly.

"Maybe you're right, but there is no way he could hide such a thing. Our connection allows little to no secrets. Until you can prove to me that he hasn't imprinted on Bella, I suggest you leave her alone. I'm going to give you this chance to respect my decision, but if you go near her again I'll have no choice but to command you." He said firmly.

I bit my tongue hard until I drew blood in an effort to keep from laughing. Seriously? Alpha command or not, it won't work. She's my imprint. That is the one command that will fall on deaf ears. Sam said it himself; you can't come between a brother and his imprint. Well, if Sam is forced to command it, they're all in for a rude awakening. Hopefully, for the time being I can avoid that from happening.

He got up and headed towards the door. I sat there in a dazed fog as I watched him leave. Things had just gone from bad to worse. Fuck, how am I supposed to stay away from my own damn imprint to avoid this fucking mess?

I was too tired and exhausted with the day's events to worry about it right now. I trudged my way to my room, stripped out of my clothes on the way and collapsed on my bed.

I awoke to loud incessant pounding on my front door. I glanced at the clock, 7 am. Who the hell was at the door at 7 in the morning? I hollered for whomever it was to hold on and pulled on some shorts and headed to the door.

I opened the door and was greeted with the angry scrawl on Bianca's face. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her stiletto-encased foot was tapping loudly on my porch, and annoying the fuck out of me. It was too early for this. Great, I hadn't been asleep long enough to be ready for her temper tantrum. I opened the door and motioned for her to come in. She made it a point to stomp her feet as she entered the living room.

"Where were you last night? You said you were coming by. I waited and waited for nothing. I called you a bunch of times and it went straight to voice mail. I finally got so tired I fell asleep around midnight all by lonesome," She said angrily. She added in a pout for good measure. Insert mental eye roll. She stood there staring at me while I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

I felt as though I should lie and spare her feelings, but her feelings weren't the ones that mattered to me anymore. However, there was no reason she needed to know about what happened between Bella and I, not yet at least. She and Jacob are friends, and if I made a hasty decision, Bianca will march her ass right on over to Jacobs and tell him everything. What choice did I have? I was resigned. It was best to lie, yet again.

"I was out Bianca, I was mourning the death of a friend. I just lost track of time and when I saw how late it was I figured it was too late to stop by." I said calmly

"Well, why didn't you answer your phone or send me a text? It's not that hard Paul, and why did I receive a cryptic text from Jacob asking if I knew where my boyfriend was? Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked

I groaned. Just fucking great. Fucking Jacob and his big mouth. That boy has a death wish. First he attacks my Bella, then he ruins. . . What the fuck did he ruin? My make out session with Bella. However inappropriate it was at the time, my dick is still not happy about his interruption. Then he has the nerve to threaten me, and run to Sam spewing lies. I shook my headat the absurdity of it all.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Jacob. He's fucking crazy, and you don't need to get sucked into his bullshit." I warned her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Fucking Christ. Has she always been this annoying?

"Look, I can't explain everything right now, but heed my warning. Jacob is not to be trusted. I'm not saying this to scare you, but I can't stress this enough. This is for your own good. Avoid him and don't let his problems become yours." I stressed the words carefully to her. I was exasperated with this conversation already.

"But--"

"No, just go home and I'll come over later and we can talk. It's too fucking early for this. My brain isn't functioning and. . . Just not now."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this Paul, you will explain yourself to me." She snapped before storming her way out of my house and slamming the door in the process.

I'll deal with her later; right now I can't summon the energy. Between her and Jacob my nerves were shot. I made my way back to my room where I proceeded to lay down, lost in my thoughts. This was one fucked up mess. Now Jacob is involving my soon to be ex-girlfriend in his agenda. Not to mention his repeated attempts to come between Bella and I, when we haven't even had the chance to establish a real relationship. I wont stand for his interference. Sam may cater to Jacobs wishes, but not me. I refuse to back down. Bella is _mine._ I'll deal with Black later, for now I'm contempt with the fact that he can never have a relationship with her while I'm alive. At least not a romantic one. The imprint bond between Bella and I wont allow him the luxury. Bella will feel that connection to me just as strongly as I feel it for her. Black is just too fucked up in the head right now to see what's right in front of his eyes, but when the time is right, I will be one smug bastard when I prove to him that Bella was lost to him the day she stepped foot on that beach and locked eyes with me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this cleared up any confusion as to who really imprinted on Bella. Oh how I love crazy Jacob. Ha-ha. As always, reviews are more than welcome. Until next time.**


	7. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has sent me a review thus far, I greatly appreciate them. Good or bad, I'm always interested in what you have to say. If you like something, let me know, and likewise, if you hate something let me know that too. Reviews encourage me to continue writing, so please don't be shy. Also, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites. I am glad you seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am, which admittedly is a little out there. I just happen to find the idea of an insane and slightly delusional Jacob to be quite hilarious, but that's just me.**

**Please note: The title of this story has been changed from its original name. The storyline, characters, and everything else remains the same.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ignorance Isn't Bliss**

PPOV**  
**

After stepping out of the shower, it didn't take long to realize this day had already gone to shit, and was continuing downhill. It was already half past noon, and I needed to get my ass in gear. I had one clusterfuck of a day ahead of me and I wasn't looking forward to the bullshit that was awaiting me. Nonetheless, I was resigned to my fate and was ready to face this mess head on. There was a lot on my to-do-list today that needed to be dealt with, but the main problem was Jacob-Fucking-Crazy-Ass-Black. I sympathize for the guy, I really do, but you can't ignore that kind of behavior and allow it to continue just for the sake of his sanity. That ship has sailed; dude is crazy with a capital 'C'.

The more that I think about it, it's really too bad that Jacob didn't imprint on Bianca. It's no wonder those two are such good friends. Crazies stick together it seems. If Jacob would get over his misplaced infatuation with _my_ Bella and get his head out of his ass long enough to come back down to planet earth, he could be relatively happy or as close to happy as one can get. But alas, he's happy in his delusional mindset where he and Bella are happily married and ride off into the sunset, or something as equally insane involving Bella. I didn't know whether to laugh at him or give him a brotherly hug. It's amazing the things ones psyche can dream up. We heard rumors about some of those Cullen leeches having special powers. Too bad that Prozac leech isn't here. I'd happily allow him access to cross the treaty line to work his voodoo magic on Jacob. Those parasites skipped town though after destroying Bella. I got enough of a play-by-play via Jacob's mind through the pack link. I'm not happy with those fuckers either, however, they are not my concern at the moment.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and got back to the business at hand.

After I was freshly shaven and smelling good, I dried myself off, made my way to my room and got dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt and my work boots. Once I was dressed and had my wallet, car keys, and iPod, I made a hasty departure from my house and made my way towards my truck. I sat there for a few idle minutes trying to find the perfect song, then turned the ignition, and sighed as my baby purred to life. I reversed, shifted, and hauled ass out of La Push and made my way towards Port Angeles.

My mind was a whirlwind of chaotic thoughts the entire drive. One thought coming and passing before I even had time to process what the hell I was even thinking. My thoughts were moving just as fast as the passing scenery in my peripheral vision. I needed to calm the fuck down and focus. Breathe in, breathe out. I tried to calm myself by using my favorite mantra from 'Bad Boys 2', Woosa; I repeated the phrase over and over in my head. It wasn't having much of an effect but I knew if I continued to let my thoughts run wild, it wouldn't be good for Bianca or me.

If Bianca hadn't come over so early this morning and woken me up at the crack ass of dawn, I would have had time to do my morning meditation and exercise ritual. Everyone knows that shit helps center me and keep me composed so I don't lose my shit. Let's hope this harpy bitch doesn't goad me like she usually does. I don't have time for that whiny shit she does, just so she can benefit from the hot make-up sex after she riles me up. _Sorry baby, that ship as sailed._ I smirked at that thought. God, I'm such a bastard.

I turned the music up louder in an attempt to drown out my thoughts. Yeah, like that would work. I didn't want to over think this, but it was impossible to ignore. So much for my uncomplicated life. But this fucked up situation gave me my soul mate in Bella, so I can't really complain. I never wanted to imprint. . .Well, I was never in a rush to make it happen. If it happened it happened. I wasn't going to put my life on hold in the off chance that I _would_ imprint. There are no guarantees in life. If I've learned anything from the passing of Billy, it's that life is too short for that, and life as a werewolf is hard enough without denying myself the benefits of a semi-normal life. That included dating, thus resulting in my current predicament.

It didn't take long to arrive at Bianca's apartment building. I found an empty spot and parked. _Stop being a pussy Paul._ I told myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got out of the car and made my way up the steps to her door.

I stood there for a second rubbing my hands together in front of my face, debating if I should have called first, before I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened before my fist made contact with the door. I wanted to roll my eyes Of course she's waiting on me.

Fucking Christ, here we go.

She stood before me in all her primped and superficial glory staring at me intently as if waiting for something. . .which was always the case with her if I'm being honest.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to invite me in?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow, I threw in a smirk for added bonus.

She craned her neck and blinked up at me a few times contemplating her answer. As if she was really going to deny me entry into her place.

"Well?" I prompted. Was she waiting for me to grovel and beg for forgiveness? Can't we cut the shit and get on with this horse and pony show already? I have more things I need to get done today.

She smiled a slow seductive smile that I used to find alluring and down right irresistible, but now only seemed irked me. "Sorry baby, you know how I get distracted," she smirked.

She stepped out of the way to allow me room to enter and motioned with the crook of her finger for me to follow her.

It's about fucking time; standing here gawking at me with that seductive look of hers was slowly stroking fire of my ire. And like a well trained house dog that I apparently am, I made my way through the threshold after her, inwardly shaking my head at the irony of that statement. _If only she knew._

She made her way into the living room and made a show of slowly sitting down on the cream colored couch that was too small to even resemble anything comfortable for someone my size. She crossed and uncrossed her legs and then patted the seat beside her. I was tempted to take a seat in one of the chairs off to the side of the couch to be as far away from her as possible, but decided not to be an asshole and opted to sit next to her. What I was about to say would be hard enough on her as it was. Yes I am an asshole, but I would not be getting some sick satisfaction out of breaking up with her.

However, as soon as I sat down I was not prepared for her assault. She launched herself at me, straddling my lap and grabbing my face in her hands; kissing me all over like she's a bitch in goddamn heat. Again, the irony was not lost on me. I gently grabbed her hands to still her movements. She was panting and breathing harshly. Her eyes were hooded and I could smell her arousal heady in the air.

"Bianca, stop, we have to talk," I pleaded.

She leaned back and looked incredulously at me, as if I had suddenly grown more than one head.

"What's there to talk about? I missed you last night. I want you," she whined.

She proceeded to grind herself down on my non-existent hard on. She was mewling and whimpering, trying to elicit a reaction in my groin that wasn't going to happen. Not anymore. Only one woman could effect me in that way; without even trying I might add. One look in her big chocolate doe-eyes, and I was a goner.

Only one woman would get to touch me intimately in that way from now on, and that woman most definitely wasn't Bianca.

She stilled and glanced down at me bemused. "What's gotten into you? You always want me," she snapped.

I inhaled deeply, held it, and then blew it out slowly, choosing my words carefully. "Bianca, you know--" I started, but in typical Bianca fashion, she wasn't listening to a word I said, which is why for the past thirty minutes I've been trying to explain this to her. I don't know how many times I repeated myself. I lost count. Rephrasing myself; talking slowly and surly, and deliberately in Layman's terms to prevent any confusion. But here we sit with her blinking rapidly and gaping up at me like a fish out of water in total astonishment as if I had spoken a foreign language to her; one she just couldn't grasp the concept of.

I didn't want to be harsh with her, but this was downright irritating.

"Bianca, I'm losing my patience. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"How can you just say that?" She asked. "And out of the blue, just like that? I love you Paul, don't you know that? I don't understand!" She shrieked.

I winced at the shrill tone of her voice. With my advanced hearing it was especially loud to my sensitive ears. I sighed, yet again prepared to have this same discussion one last time, hopefully with some semblance of success this time around. _Not fucking likely…_

I may come off as an insensitive jerk sometimes, but I was trying to spare her feelings and do this in a respectable manner, but she's making it unnecessarily difficult. And apparently my brain just registered and took stock of the fact that she's still in my lap.

Real smooth.

I carefully maneuvered her out of my lap so she was sitting beside me once again. I sat sideways so I was facing her, and grabbed a hold of both of her hands.

I didn't think the whole 'it's not you it's me thing' would really be beneficial in this situation, even though it was true. I couldn't very well tell her about werewolves and imprinting. It would be a hell of a lot easier if she realized that outside forces beyond the realm of her imagination were at work here, so I switched tact. I resolved myself to be as truthful as I possibly could without giving too much away.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it honestly. Really think about the answer," I began. "Are you happy with this relationship, really honest to God happy?" I asked.

She answered immediately without hesitation. "Of course I am---"

I shook my head exasperated. "No Bianca, really think about this for a second," I said.

When she began to interrupt again, I shushed her and kept trying to drive my point home.

"We don't belong together. We were doomed from the start. We fight more often than not. The long distance makes it even more difficult. We hardly talk, and when we do, we argue."

"That's not true," she protested. "We're good together baby. Don't do this to us Paul, we were going to get married and have a wonderful life together. We can still have that, you'll see." She smiled.

I quirked an eyebrow at that statement, but otherwise choose not to respond to it directly.

"Focus Bianca, we can't even get through this conversation without arguing." I snapped.

She frantically shook her head back and forth with unshed tears in her eyes, denying the truth of my words. She wasn't making this shit easy and I was losing my patience.

I felt bad, but this had to be done, for all parties involved. It wouldn't be fair to continue on as if everything was okay. I needed to make Bianca understand so she was free to move on and be happy with someone better suited for her. She deserves happiness just as much as anyone. In the meantime, I couldn't and wouldn't start a real relationship with Bella if I was still romantically involved with Bianca. Sure I care for Bianca, but I no longer love her the way that she loves me. My universe shifted and righted itself when I imprinted on Bella. She deserves nothing but the best, and I intend to start on honest grounds with her.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it." I steeled myself for what I was about to say. "It's over Bianca. This relationship has run its course. I care about you, but I don't love you anymore. Staying together will only prolong the inevitable. It will hurt us both in the long run. It's better this way, trust me." I'm practically pleading with her to understand.

Her bottom lip quivered for a few short seconds before she narrowed her eyes into slits and glared at me. Her eyes hardened, and she sneered. "Fuck you Paul." she screeched. She stood up from the couch and started pacing the length of the living room muttering to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's funny, after Jacob's cryptic text last night it seemed like he was implying that you were with someone else." She halted in her movements and gasped; her hand flying to cover her mouth. She snapped her head in my direction and eyed me suspiciously. I could see the wheels turning in her head. _And Jacob strikes again. _

She continued to stare me down like some deranged wild animal ready to strike out at the ready. All I could do was stare at her and prepare myself for the onslaught of her tantrum.

"Get the fuck out," she screamed at me. She rushed me hitting me in the chest repeatedly, trying to push me back towards the door. "_Get out_ you piece of shit." she hissed furiously.

I appeased her and opened the door and stepped outside. Once I was out, I turned around to face her, but she slammed the door in my face. Fine by me. I released a big whoosh of air from my lungs, glad that at least this part of my day was over and strolled back to my truck, but not before I heard glass shattering after it made contact with her apartment door; accompanied by a loud thud and some more crashing. I heard her muffled voice screaming that it wasn't over.

One down, one to go, I thought dryly. My next stop was Jacob's. He and I needed to finish our discussion. He was in for a wake up call delivered by yours truly. I hopped in my truck and got the hell out of Dodge. She would no doubt call Jacob and exaggerate this whole thing. They really were made for each other.

As I pulled up to Jacob's house I could already feel the anger building up inside of me, fucker had a lot of nerve telling Sam I attacked Bella. No, I had no forgotten that little tidbit of information. He was sitting on the porch brushing and nuzzling something against his face but I couldn't tell what it was. He heard my approach and jerked up and stuffed whatever it was into his pocket and stood there, his fists clenched, trembling all over with anger I sure as hell was feeling it too. I tried to remain as calm as possible, there was no way this douche bag was going to get me to phase and have access to my every thought, not until I set his ass straight. I took a few deep breaths before I got out of the truck and headed towards him for what would be a very interesting conversation.

"Black," I growled out through clenched teeth by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed angrily. "You have some nerve setting foot on my property after how you've betrayed me"

I stood there in stunned silence. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open, but I couldn't be sure. I think I'm gaping at him. Holy shit. In the amount of time it took for my brain to really register what he said and process it, I tipped my head back and roared with laughter. It couldn't be helped. Is this dude for real?

"Betrayed you?" I finally choked out at the audacity of that statement. I tried to keep a straight face and remain calm because he was seriously starting to piss me off.

"If anyone was betrayed here it was _me._ What the fuck possessed you to tell Sam that I attacked Bella?" I asked. "And what the fuck Black, _You_ imprinted on Bella?" I started to chuckle again. I got the smug satisfaction of watching him turn an unusual shade of red, which is not an easy feat to accomplish. This whole situation had become so absurd, I was starting to find it comical rather than serious.

"I know what I feel for Bella and what she feels for me, we belong to together, and if you keep interfering I'll have no choice but to beat your ass to a bloody pulp. Now that I've made myself clear, I'd like you to take your sorry ass off my property and go back to your self absorbed bitch" He said heatedly.

Sorry Jacob, I thought smugly. That's already been dealt with.

I wanted to phase right at that moment, but there was no way I was going to give this asshole the satisfaction.

"Listen Black, Bella isn't in love with you so get your head out of your ass and see the light of day. She belongs with me, I've imprinted on her and there's nothing your crazy ass can do about" I said firmly.

I could see the shock spread across his face as he realized what I had just said. I knew it was an asshole move and that this could have been handled differently, but how the fuck was I going to get him to back off otherwise? I could practically feel the anger, hatred and disbelief rolling off him in waves.

I didn't have time for this. I turned around and began heading to my truck when I felt him grab the back of my shirt to stop me. I slowly turned around so I was face to face with him. I could see the tremors rolling up and down his arm. The same arm that was still gripping my shirt. I could feel his hot breath on my face with his harsh breathing. He was trying to control himself and he was doing a damn good job of it, I'll give him that much.

He was staring at me, searching my eyes for something. I don't know what he was looking for, or if he even found it. He blinked a few times before he regained his motor skills.

"Take it back," He said with a voice so controlled, so quiet and so calm, that it was eerie in and of itself. There was no hissing, or shouting. He didn't even raise his voice. It was a carefully constructed façade. And it was freaking me the fuck out.

"You're lying. Take it back, or I'll make you take it back"

I could take it back. I could take pity on him and on his mental instability, but doing him this favor wouldn't help him. His behavior was dangerous to Bella and I am not going to risk her safety for the sake of Jacobs peace of mind. It wouldn't change what couldn't be undone. Like Bianca, he needed to let go and move on.

"It's the truth Jacob, and you know it or else you wouldn't be so angry, now let me the fuck go," I said as calmly as was humanly possible.

I managed to squirm my way out of his grasp and I could see that he was deep in thought; lost in his own mind. Fuck if I know. He was still filled with anger, that much I could tell. Again, I didn't have time for this. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, when I glanced down and saw something on the ground, something pink and lacey. It looked like some sort of cloth. I picked it up to examine it and to my complete and utter shock I knew exactly what it was and who it belonged to. It was a pair of Bella's panties. The same pair that I had seen in her room on her floor the previous night. Before I even realized what I was doing I charged at him with all the fury and rage that had built up inside of me.

This was what I saw him. . .sniffing when I drove up. This is what I saw him rubbing all over his face. Bella's panties. That is just…

I grabbed him around his throat, and pushed him to the ground and shoved the panties in his face, demanding answers.

"What the fuck is this Jacob, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I Shouted, he just lay there grinning from ear to ear. I was about to put my fists in his face when I heard footsteps approaching quickly behind me; Jacob just grinned and grabbed the panties from my hand, returning them to his pocket. Sam and Jared pulled me off Jacob, but I was still so enraged that I tired to break free of their grip to wipe that grin right off his creepy fucking face, fucking crazy ass motherfucker.

"What is the meaning of this, you two are brothers," Sam spit out.

"Ask that crazy ass over there, he's stalking my Bella. My _imprint_" I roared. It was so load and feral that Jared released his hold on me to cover his ears. I took advantage and grabbed the nearest thing to me; a trash can and hurled it towards Jacob, but the fucker swerved out of the way and it missed its mark.

I heard Sam inhale sharply in response to my news.

"Bella? She's your imprint?" Sam asked.

I nodded curtly, as I was so enraged that I was virtually incapable of speech at the moment.

"I was afraid of this" he sighed, "I knew something was going on when I visited you last night, but I was hoping it wasn't this."

He turned towards Jacob and shook his head in disappointment. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sam was disappointed in Jacobs manipulation and outright lies.

"Jacob, you know what this means," Sam paused again, and looked back at me and nodded in acceptance, before turning back and regarding Jacob coldly.

"Any intentions you had of a romantic relationship with Bella are over from this point forward. Don't make this harder than it has to be Jacob." He said coolly.

Jacob looked at Sam with a serene look on his face. He just stared at him, contemplating. He looked back and forth between the two of us, before his eyes settled back on Sam. "No," he said arrogantly.

I growled.

"No?," Sam asked. "Jacob, you know I don't like to command you guys if I don't have to, so don't make me start now. Don't make this difficult. Paul has imprinted on her. You know what that means." It wasn't quite a command, but there was some authority to it with an alpha like quality to what Sam said. Powerful enough to make sure Jacob knew he meant business.

"No," he said again. "Bella is mine, I don't care what Paul says, go ahead and try to command me, you and I both now who the real alpha is, and I'll have no choice but to assert my birth right should you try to keep me from her, now do me a favor, get the fuck off my property." His arrogance was pissing me off, and by the way Jared growled, I figured I wasn't the only one. He glared at us before he simply turned and walked towards the house to go back inside.

"Jacob, we aren't finished here," Sam shouted after him.

"Yes we are," he said smiled. "Now all of you leave, I need some time alone." And with that, he made his way up the porch and slammed the door in his wake.

I could see him through the window as he pulled the panties out from his pocket and twirled them around his finger. I fought the urge not to break his door down and rip them out of his hand. With Sam and Jared there I decided now was not the time for that shit and with the cat was out of the bag, I figured now was a good time to explain to Bella what was going on.

"You two deal with his crazy ass, I'm done here. I need to go see someone." I turned and headed towards the truck. I hopped in and slammed the door. I was seething. Jacob had a lot of nerve. I glanced at Sam through the windshield. He was still standing there in disbelief.

I banged my fist on the steering wheel in frustration. I could just about kill Jacob right now. I was so out of it that I didn't notice Sam standing outside the drivers side window.

"I'm sorry Paul." He said. I nodded to let him know that I had heard him before he continued.

"It's probably a good idea for you to convince Bella to go away with you for a few days. Give him time to come to terms with everything and to calm down."

"Yeah, I was planning on it" I sighed. "I haven't even had a chance to tell her everything yet. I don't want Jacob following us, so I wont be telling anyone where we're going. When it comes time to show Bella what I am, I'll call you before hand to make sure it's safe to phase so Black doesn't figure out our whereabouts."

Sam nodded and scratched the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his. Yeah, I'm nervous too. Join the club I thought dryly.

With a plan hatched, I left Jared and Sam to deal with Jacob. I had a special woman awaiting some answers and I was just the guy to give them to her.

I sighed. Just as I thought. This day has gone to shit, but a beautiful young woman could make it all better. With that thought in mind, I accelerated on the gas pedal.

This had to be the most exhausting fucking day of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again sorry for the delay. There is no excuse, so I won't even bother. Anyway, I ask that you please ignore any typos that you may find. It's so hard to catch your own mistakes. With that being said, this chapter didn't turn out how I had originally planned. I had this idea in my head, but it slipped my mind before I could jot it down. Oh well, can't help that now.**

**In the coming chapters we will finally get some Bella and Paul bonding time. After dealing with crazy Jacob, those two deserve some quality time together, wouldn't you agree? The next chapter should be out sooner rather than later. Until next time.**


	8. Welcome to My World

**Author's Note: Once again I want to thank you all for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. They make me happy knowing that you appreciate the hard work that I've put into this crazy story of mine.  
**

**The beginning of this chapter may be a little confusing as it backtracks just a bit with it being in Bella's POV. But don't worry, with this chapter things will really start to pick up so we can start moving in the right direction. This chapter starts the morning after the broken window incident and happens to be the same morning in which Paul breaks things off with Bianca.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Welcome to My World  
**

BPOV

I was vaguely aware that I was in a dream-like state, slowly swimming my way back through the black fog of awareness. I was having a very intense dream and I was trying to fight to grab hold of it. The ending was right _there_, well within my grasp, but alas all was lost when I suddenly awoke with a start and sat bolt upright, breathing rapidly; heart hammering in my chest. I was disoriented and drenched in sweat and embarrassingly enough, very. . .aroused. My face flushed crimson as I flopped back down on to my bed with a frustrated sigh. I have never had a dream like that before.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. What is it about Paul? What is it about him that has every nerve ending in my body calling out for his touch? I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. He consumes my every waking thought and now he's invaded my dreams. Not that I'm complaining. It's just so frustrating to know that I have such a strong connection to him, yet we're virtual strangers, but it doesn't feel that way.

I've never had such a strong sexual attraction to a man before in my life, not even with Edward. Then again, that's to be expected I guess since he never let our physical relationship or lack thereof move past kissing. No gentle caresses or wandering hands. He would occasionally indulge me when I would forget the strict limitations he set forth in regards to my safety when it came to kissing. It was hard being that close to him and breathing in his sweet breath. I would lose touch with reality from his close proximity and as a result I tended to lose myself and get a bit passionate with a kiss, but he would come to his senses and bring me back down to Earth, and much to my dismay put some distance between us before it could go any further. Even though I knew it was for my own safety, the rejection still stung, but with him I was willing to take what little he was willing to give and learned to be happy with it.

As I lay in my bed letting my mind wander, I was somewhat shocked to realize that I had mentioned, or at least _thought_ Edward's name without the crippling pain that usually accompanies it. It confused me, but I was grateful all the same. It brought a genuine smile to my face when I realized that I was finally getting over and moving past everything that was Edward Cullen. I would never forget, but I felt like I was finally putting that whole ordeal in the past and moving forward. For so long I was afraid to forget, afraid that I would lose any and all memories of him and the rest of the Cullen's. It wasn't a healthy thing to do, but I used to welcome the pain that their leaving brought forth. It meant that they were real, that I didn't some how dream them all up. That I wasn't crazy. But now I realize that I was only holding myself back from truly moving on and being happy. I know I can't continue to live in past and now that I can actually acknowledge that fact, I can breathe a little easier. It's a huge step in the right direction to getting my life back, that's for sure.

Maybe it has something to do with Paul, my subconscious whispered in my ear and I was inclined to agree with her. Yes, maybe indeed.

Without provocation, my thoughts suddenly ventured into remembering some of the events of last night. My breath hitched and my body shuddered when I remembered the feel of Paul's body pressed against mine, the feel of his soft warm lips on mine, thoroughly kissing me into oblivion. I gasped and jumped out of bed as if I had been burned with a hot iron. My face was flushed and my body was overheated. I may be a grown woman, but these feelings are all new to me, so it's only natural to be confused. It's almost as if my body has a mind of its own.

I was suddenly in need of a very cold shower. I groaned as I stretched and then grabbed my bathroom necessities and headed in the direction of the shower.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel firmly around myself, while I rung the excess water out of my hair before I wrapped it in up in a towel. Once that task was finished, I wiped the fog from the mirror with the palm of my hand and took a good look at myself. I couldn't explain the sudden impulse to look at myself; I felt different somehow, but not really. I looked at the face staring back at me. I knew it was me, but my eyes were bright and shining. They had a spark of life in them. The same spark that fizzled and died out after my disastrous birthday party. I smiled at my reflection, happy with the sudden change and exited the bathroom.

Having safely made it back to my room still in one piece, I shut and locked the door behind me. However, it didn't take long for my good mood to evaporate when my eyes traveled over to the window and the cardboard cutout that was lining the broken window from last night.

With a frustrated sigh, I angrily and very maturely stomped my way over to my closet to get dressed. Deciding comfort was best; I went with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was simple enough. I went to my underwear drawer to grab my undergarments when I noticed a piece of paper folded in the shape of a heart resting neatly on top of my underwear. I eyed it with disdain, perplexed as to what it was doing in that particular drawer. My blood ran cold as my heart raced, beating twice as fast as its normal pace. I didn't need to open it to know whom it was from. I snatched it from its place in my drawer and hastily opened it and began reading. "Bella, I'm sorry for acting so crazy. I don't mean to scare you. It's just been real hard coping with everything lately. I could really use a friend. Please forgive me - Jacob".

I sighed deeply. First of all, adding this note to my underwear drawer of all places isn't doing him any favors. And secondly, when did he put the note in my drawer? I know he really needs a friend right now, but this note has only succeeded in angering me. He can't do things like this. It's crossing some very prominent lines that shouldn't be crossed. But how do you stay angry with someone who is hurting and clearly needs your help? With no answer to that question, I pushed such thoughts into the recesses of my mind, resolved to think about them later. Besides, my mind didn't have time to dwell on Jacob, my mind was filled with thoughts of Paul, however selfish it might be, but it brought a smile to my face regardless. With happy thoughts now invading my mind, I quickly dressed and skipped my way back to the bathroom to finish my morning routine and then proceeded to make my way downstairs for breakfast.

Once I descended the stairs and made my way into the living room, I stopped short when it was blatantly obvious that Charlie was already up. I could hear the telltale sounds of the pages of a newspaper being turned. With the shrug of my shoulders I made my way into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, just as I suspected.

"Hey dad," I greeted him with a warm smile on my face.

He put the paper down and gave me an odd appraising look. He must have been satisfied with whatever he was looking for because the corners of his lips turned up into a real smile. It was not the awkward half smile everyone was accustomed to, oh no. This was a full smile, teeth showing; laugh lines around his mouth and all.

"Morning Bells," was his response to my greeting as he continued to stare at me. And like a light bulb had been switched on, his expression changed, and I began to fidget under the scrutiny of his penetrating gaze. "Care to explain to me why there is a hole in your window?" He asked.

I wasn't ready to delve into a full blown out discussion on the dramas of my life. I'm good at keeping things from everyone, obviously, so why stop now?

"Well…" I stammered and quickly tried to think of a plausible excuse. "You know I have no idea. When I got home it was like that, Paul helped me tape it up before he left." I mentally winced at my pathetic response. I looked away, afraid that if I looked him in the eye he'd know I was lying. I was never a good liar to begin with, but there was no need to alert Charlie to my peeping tom problem. I could handle it on my own.

"I guess its one of those great mysteries then, right Bells?"

"Yeah, I guess so dad." I answered as I poured myself some juice and sat down at the table. His eyes followed my every move. "What?" I asked with my glass half raised to my mouth, feeling self-conscious.

He ignored my question to ask one of his own.

"Why were you in such a good mood when you came in here?" He asked. Well that's random, but at least we're off the topic of my broken window. For now at least.

And I wasn't aware that it was that obvious. "No reason," I replied merrily, suddenly happy once more.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at me in shock. I was worried his eyebrows were going to disappear into his hairline. Nevertheless, he shook his head as if to clear it, and much to my relief, stuck his nose back into the paper, effecting hiding his face from view.

"This good mood wouldn't have anything to do with Paul, now would it?" He asked.

I was shocked stupid. I could feel myself flush from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I was thankful he couldn't see my reaction. He still had the newspaper planted in front of his face. I began sputtering my rebuttal, when he effectively cut me off again.

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other." He remarked.

Since when did Charlie become so observant? I decided to be evasive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I gripped, feigning irritation, though; on the inside my stomach was doing excited little flips at the mere mention of Paul's name.

"Relax Bells," Charlie urged. "Not that it matters, since you're an adult now, but I just want you to know that I approve. He's a good man, that Paul"

My brain automatically conjured up the image of Paul on the beach, and much to my dismay, a perfect image of his girlfriend as well. As fast as lightening, my brain started working overtime when it remembered that Paul definitely wasn't single.

"Yeah, I'm sure his girlfriend thinks so too." I whispered. So much for my good mood. Sadness washed through me when I remembered that little tidbit.

Charlie signed and put the paper down, eying me with caution.

"Things have a way of working themselves out, Bells, have a little faith" He advised in his fatherly tone that I didn't get to hear very often, however, I wasn't in the mood for a pep talk, so a diversion was in order.

"So . . .," I trailed off, trying hard to suppress my grin with the direction I was heading this conversation in.

Charlie eyed me warily for a moment, probably wondering about my mental state with the sudden change in my demeanor.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face when I asked. "You and Sue, huh?"

Charlie's embarrassment only added to my amusement. I got the pleasure of seeing his face turn an unusual shade of fire-engine red, as he gawked at me.

I laughed heartily for a moment before I decided to be a good daughter and put an end to his discomfort.

"It's obvious you like her dad, I'm happy for you." He blinked rapidly at me before his face cleared and a wistful look took over his features. He nodded to confirm that I was, in fact correct in my assessment.

Never one for awkward situations, Charlie stood up and made a hasty departure with the excuse of work. Duty calls apparently. I laughed at his retreating form when he closed the front door.

I was excited for Charlie. He was finally getting over my mother, with the help of Sue it seems, and I couldn't be more happy for him.

I continued to sit at the table lost in thought. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe fate and the heavens would take mercy on me, and something good will come out of mess that is my life. A girl can dream. I snapped out it and made my way to the cupboard that housed the bowls. I couldn't be bothered with cooking. A bowl of cereal would do just as well as anything.

After a less than stellar breakfast, I decided a little house cleaning was in order. It gave me something to do since I didn't have any plans for today. It also made me feel productive since I didn't exactly have a job at the moment. I planned to rectify that situation later in the week when I went to sign up for the Spring semester at the community college in Port Angeles since the Fall semester started shortly before my return. For now I would focus on the task at hand. There was cleaning to be done.

I made quick work of moping the kitchen floor, dusting and vacuuming the living room. I hightailed it upstairs and collected the dirty clothes and was able to get a load of laundry done; folding included. By mid-afternoon my stomach grumbled loudly, demanding food.

I finished putting the clean clothes and linens away and bounded down the stairs to make myself something to eat. And like this morning, I wasn't in the mood to cook. Besides if I did that, I'd have to add the dishes to my list of chores. So with that in mind I made a plain turkey and lettuce sandwich and ate it quickly.

Once finished, I looked around the downstairs area, satisfied that I'd done enough work for the day and made my way back upstairs to my room to do a little reading.

As luck would have it, my plan was derailed when my mother called. She talked my ear off for quite some time before I managed to get her off the phone. I can't fault her though. She's my mom and she worries about me, especially after the last time I came to live in Forks and my breakdown that ensued. That wasn't something I wanted to dwell on at the moment though.

I hung up the phone and was re-thinking my plans for the day; I didn't really think I could concentrate on reading when my mind wasn't in it, clearly occupied thinking about a certain someone. The phone rang and brought me out of my dilemma. Figuring it was my mom once again, I didn't bother to check the caller ID before I picked up.

"Mom, really, I think I've had enough girl talk for the day," I said wearily.

" Bella…" I heard a deep husky voice reply. I knew that voice. It was My Paul. His voice caused a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine in a delicious way, leaving goose bumps all over; even the sound of his voice did wonderful things to my body.

"Bella, are you there?" He asked. I hadn't realized I had yet to respond to him.

"Paul," I whispered, blinking rapidly to clear the fog from my brain. Clearing my voice and willing it to be stronger, I continued "I wasn't expecting you to call." I said shyly.

"I wasn't sure I should call either. I know last night was crazy but I was hoping we could get together and talk, maybe dinner tonight? If you're not busy that is." he said nervously.

"Yes of course," I blurted out immediately and was rewarded with his deep chuckle.

"Really, okay how about I pick you up at say seven o'clock then?" He asked hopefully. "There's this place I want to take you that I think you'll enjoy it." He said.

"Sure, but um Paul, are you sure it's a good idea?" I asked nervously. "I don't want to cause problems or come between you and your girlfriend," I explained.

He sighed. "There's a lot to talk about. I'll explain everything tonight." He said.

Satisfied that I would finally be getting some answers tonight, I was quick to agree.

"Okay, sounds nice. I'm looking forward to it" I smiled.

"Me too, there's a lot to discuss." He cleared his throat and continued in a strained voice, "Oh and Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to keep him talking to hear the husky tenor of his voice.

"Pack an overnight bag. I'll see you at seven." He said.

"Well aren't you a little presumptuous." I snarkily replied, shocked that he would even imply such a thing.

He chuckled. "It's not what you think. Just trust me, pack the bag. . . And stop biting your lip." He demanded softly.

My breath caught in my throat. I blinked at the phone, bewildered as if he had eyes of its own. I do it unconsciously out of nervous habit. I didn't even realize I was doing it. How the. . .

I giggled. "Are you stalking me Paul?" I asked more pleased by that prospect than I should be. I won't deny that that idea sent a thrill through me for some unknown reason.

He laughed. "You wound be Bella. But it just so happens that I know you better than you think. Now go get ready. I'll see you at seven." He hung up before I could say any more.

My head was spinning. I had half a mind to call him back and demand he tell me what the overnight bag was for, but decided against it. I trusted him completely for some inexplicable reason, but I wasn't going to question his motives. Somewhere deep inside I just knew that he would never harm me.

I heard a car honk outside and I jumped. Startled, I looked out the living room window to see Paul's truck passing by. I chuckled at the idea of him being so nervous that he couldn't bring himself to ask me out in person. And I thought I was bad.

Paul has a way about him that makes me feel young and carefree in a way I've never felt before. It's a nice being able to act young for a change. For so long I've been on the outside looking in because I've never quite fit in with my peers. But with Paul there's a feeling belonging. I don't have to pretend with him and it's a nice feeling to have.

I was a little uneasy about his relationship status because I'm not that kind of girl, but he did say he would explain everything to me tonight, so I argued with myself that if he wasn't concerned about it then I wouldn't be either.

With an excitement level that could put even Alice to shame, I ran up the stairs to rummage through my closet for something decent to wear. I debated for a couple minutes on what to wear, since I didn't know where it was we were even going. I didn't even think to ask. I didn't want to put too much pressure on myself in case I talked myself into backing out due to my frazzled nerves. So without over thinking it I had an outfit picked out and placed it on my bed. Smiling to myself, I returned to my closet to collect a small duffel bag to pack an overnight bag before venturing into the bathroom for another shower. I felt grimy from all the cleaning, and a thorough scrubbing was in order. This was certainly going to be an interesting night.

An hour after my shower, I was dressed and ready for my evening with Paul. Since he failed to specify a location I didn't want to be dressed too casual and feel out of place. I decided on a cute plaid top that had ruffles down the front. It was more dressy than something that I would normally wear, but casual enough for tonight's festivities. At least I hoped. I paired it with a pair of jeans and a pair of boots that Renee gave me as a birthday gift shortly before I left Jacksonville to come back to Forks. I'm not one for make-up, so I kept it simple. A little eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss. I skipped the blush. I have enough natural blush to forgo that process altogether. That was about the extent of which I could handle when it came to the whole face paint farce. I didn't do anything special with my hair. I left it down in its natural waves that were cascading down my back and declared myself finished. With one final look in the mirror I wished myself good luck, returned to my room to grab my duffel bag, and nervously made my way downstairs to wait.

Not that I needed his permission or his approval, but I figured a note to Charlie informing him of my plans would be common courtesy, seeing as how I am living under his roof. Besides I didn't need to worry him. He has a life of his own to live. Maybe he'll see Sue tonight and not even realize that I'm not home. With a note for Charlie in mind, I went into the kitchen to write a note for him on the mini pad stationed next to the phone. Not knowing if I would be returning tonight, I decided to keep that piece of information to myself. I kept the note simple by informing Charlie that I was out on a date with Paul and didn't know when I'd return. Satisfied that that would suffice, I scribbled my name on it and retreated into the living room to continue the waiting game.

I sat on the couch and couldn't sit still. My leg was anxiously bouncing up and down. I had butterflies in my stomach, and my palms were starting to sweat. Who could blame me? Technically this is my first real date. Edward and I never really had one. Somehow I doubt the Italian restaurant he took me to the time I was almost attacked in Port Angeles constitutes as a date. I immediately scolded myself. Tonight was all about my date with Paul, so I banished all other thoughts from my mind and focused on My Paul. I willed my heart to slow down when I heard a knock on the front door. I took a calming breath to steady my nerves and went to get the door.

Opening the door slowly, so as to not seem so eager, I saw Paul standing there in all his handsome glory, smiling from ear to ear. His smile was dazzling. I found myself unconsciously returning his smile. It was contagious. His smile was intoxicating. I felt myself get a little woozy and steadied myself on the doorframe to keep my balance; least I fall and make a fool of myself.

Paul must have noticed my equilibrium wasn't up to par because he recovered quickly and broke the spell we were under when his hand shot out and gently grasped my arm to help steady me.

Once I was safely rooted in place he gave me a wry grin. "You look Beautiful, Bella" He said with a husky undertone to his voice.

"Thanks, " I managed to mutter. It was hard not to mumble my words while he was standing so close to me. His entire being was intoxicating and it was a heady combination. I shook my head slightly to clear some of the residual fog. "So should we get going, or did you want to come inside for a bit?" I asked nervously suddenly remembering my manners.

He smiled again and it immediately put me at ease. God, that smile should be illegal.

"We should get going." He suggested. He seemed nervous; I found it endearing, glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Okay, just let me grab my purse and bag that you insisted I bring." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a stern look, then winked to make sure he knew I wasn't serious.

I turned on my heel and made my way back into the living room to collect my things, unaware that he had followed me in.

"Here, let me get that." He said, gesturing to my duffel bag.

I let him take it. I know I can be stubborn, but there's no use in arguing over something so petty as to who gets to carry the bag.

"Are you going to tell me why exactly I need it?" I asked.

He just smirked. "All in due time Bella." He laughed outright at my irritation, which quickly melted away at the sound of his laughter. It was music to my ears. Even his laugh was beautiful. Was there anything about this man that wasn't beautiful?

I huffed and closed and locked the door behind me to follow Paul towards his truck. In a gentlemanly move, he opened the door for me. I quietly thanked him as I buckled my seatbelt. He put my bag in the bed of the truck and quickly joined me inside.

The car ride was quiet and filled with the sexual tension that never seemed to dissipate whenever we were alone. It was as if the chemistry between us was so palpable that it was difficult not to imagine myself in his arms with his soft lips molding to mine. I felt warmness spread through my body and I felt my cheeks and neck flush. I could hear the blood pumping furiously in my ears as a result of my erratic heartbeat. I silently cursed my body's ability to give me away as I willed my breathing and heartbeat to slow. I didn't want him to notice my body's reaction to him in this enclosed space.

I was too busy trying to keep myself from attacking him due to my raging hormones that I wasn't paying attention to the scenery. We definitely weren't in Forks anymore. The time on his dashboard showed that we had been driving for well over an hour. Surprised I decided to ask what his plans were since I hadn't the slightest idea.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I continued to watch the scenery pass us by. We were definitely on some secluded road, wherever we were.

He turned to look at me with a secretive smile upon his handsome face. "It's a surprise," was all he said.

He turned back to the road and regarded me cautiously out of the corner of his eye as I quizzically gazed at him. I was anxious to know what was going on, but again I decided to trust him even though I hated surprises.

He pried my hands apart that were clasped on my lap, and grabbed hold of my hand to intertwine our fingers. "Relax, we're almost there." He soothed.

I nodded. "No, it's fine " I said. The feel of his hand in mine set my pulse racing. Tingles shot up and down my arm causing me to shiver in delight. I struggled to control my breathing. I looked away to hind my flushed face. The last thing I needed was for him to feel as though he had to reciprocate the feelings that I was obviously having towards him.

He released my hand to pull out his cell and sent a quick text to someone. I silently stewed in my seat wondering who that someone was. He replaced the phone and picked up my hand to intertwine our fingers once again.

Paul pulled into a parking lot where a car honked as it passed us on its way out. Paul waved and honked back. Puzzled and curious I asked. "Who was that?"

He squeezed my hand. "That was Jared and his imp- girlfriend Kim. That's whom I sent a quick text to. They helped me out this evening and I wanted to make sure everything was all set." He said.

"Oh?" I asked, forming it as a question, hoping he'd elaborate and give me some kind of hint.

No dice. He winked. "Nice try."

Okay, Bella. You can do this, I told myself. Time to get your game face one. I turned towards him fully and gave him my best pout, the one I just so happened to learn from Alice. "Won't you tell me? Please." I batted my eyelashes for good measure.

He groaned loudly while I internally cheered and gave myself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

"They brought the. . ." he trailed off; having caught on that he was giving me the info I so desperately wanted to know. He muttered something under his breath about 'the look' and 'not fighting fair', while I sat back and watched him with great amusement. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He regarded me for a few seconds before sighing.

"We're going on a little hike, that's all you're going to get out of me, so put that weapon away." I quickly turned my frown upside down while I filed that information away for later use. I had no idea it would work that well. I laughed softly and gave him a mock salute while he shook his head at me with a smile on his face.

He turned the ignition off and I removed my seatbelt. He came around to my side and opened my door, grabbing my hand and helping me down.

I looked around our surroundings in the fading light to try to discern where we were. All I could see was a trailhead a short distance up ahead and trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're about 30 minutes East of Port Angeles." He informed me.

He kept hold of my hand and led me over to the trailhead and it was at this moment that I registered the fact that we were actually hiking. Great. Just what I need. Me and nature are constantly at odds. With my luck I'd end up ruining the night before it even got started with my inability to walk.

"I hope you don't expect me to hike. I'll kill myself." I nearly shouted.

He laughed at me. This was no laughing matter. I'm being completely serious.

"Bella, I wouldn't let any thing happen to you. It's a surprise. I'll even carry you if you'd like. We're not going that far off the trail. Come on." He gave me the puppy dog face. Complete with the pout. He totally stole my look. I sighed. How was I supposed to resist that face?

"Fine, but if I break my ankle I'm forcing you into servitude as my slave for the foreseeable future." I glared at him.

He chuckled. "Deal. Now come on. Time's a wastin'." And with that he gently tugged on my hand and we started on the trail for our hike.

The ground crunched beneath my feet as we made our way down the dirt path to God knows where. It was too dark for me to really see anything this time of night anyway. So I couldn't really appreciate the beauty surrounding me. What I could see was very serene. The darker it got, I focused on Paul's hand holding mine, praying that I wouldn't stumble and take us both down. You'd think that after 19 years on this Earth that I would have outgrown my clumsiness. It hasn't gotten worse, so at least there's that.

I don't know how long we walked for. It seemed like an eternity to my feet. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of Paul's hand calm me. Somehow with my eyes closed it made it easier to walk. I didn't worry about stumbling or tripping. The tingles brought on by Paul's touch allowed me to lose myself to the outside world, so I hadn't realized that we had stopped moving.

"Open your eyes Bella." Paul gently prodded as he whispered in my ear.

Slowly opening my eyes I was shocked to see that we were no longer on the trail. We were in a clearing of some sort. An open expanse of field surrounded by trees on either side of the field. We were standing at the end of a little bridge that overlooked a small spring. The gentle rushing of water over all of pebbles and rocks was soothing, however that isn't what had me gaping up at Paul completely awestruck.

I took in the scene before me once more. In the middle of the tiny bridge was a blanket nestled over the wooden planks with candles lit all around it and the biggest picnic basket I'd ever seen sitting in the middle of the blanket. I had tears in my eyes. No one had ever gone to so much trouble for me.

I turned back to Paul's smiling face completely and utterly incapable of speech. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"What have you done?" I asked. When he nodded his head, eyes shining with that brilliant smile still plastered on his face, I continued. You did all of this?" I whispered still in a state of shock.

He smiled indulgently at me. "That's where Jared and Kim came into play. I made all of the food, but I didn't have time to bring everything here and set this up without being late. So I called in a favor and they were happy to help. They left a few minutes ahead of me so that by the time we arrived, the food would still be warm."

"That was very kind of them to help. Remind me to thank them if I ever see them again." I told him.

He snorted. "That won't be a problem. Kim is especially anxious to meet you."

I furrowed my brows at him in confusion. "Why would she…"

"I'll explain that later. Come. Let's eat before it gets cold." He suggested. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food.

He gave me a small smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead with his scorching lips. Squeezing my hand he led us up the bridge to the blanket and eased us both down on to the blanket.

He set about opening the basket and placing all of the various food items on to the blanket in front of us. It was like a three course meal. He had Alfredo pasta with shrimp, breadsticks, a salad, and cherry pie for desert. It was surprising still warm. I really will have to thank them when I see them again. It was really nice of them to help out like this.

Paul seemed to have it in his mindset to see me laugh and smile as often as he could. Almost like he was afraid it would be his only chance as odd as that may seem.

He started talking about mundane things at first. Nothing of real consequence. We were in our own little bubble, unaware of the outside world. We continued to laugh, talk and feast on the delicious food as we shared our likes and dislikes. It was as if we had known each other for years instead of days. I learned so much about him. I learned that he's 22 and does construction work for a living. He has his own house. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him. It felt so easy to be with Paul, even easier than it was with Edward, there was no burden of secrecy and danger. It was simple and normal, something I hadn't experienced with my past relationship. There wasn't a dull moment between us. Even when we weren't talking, the companionable silence was comfortable and welcome. Nice even, such was the case at the moment.

I could feel his burning gaze on me. I smiled for the millionth time it seemed and turned to face him and got lost in the intensity of his eyes. They were piercing and mesmerizing.

He brought his hand up to my mouth and pried my bottom lip loose from my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip. You don't know what it does to me." He groaned.

I closed my eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. The feel of his finger on my lips caused me to whimper. I heard him sigh softly and slowly opened my eyes.

He smiled a lazy grin at me and pulled his hand back, much to my dismay. He chucked at my pout before closing his eyes for a few seconds and shook his head before he opened them again.

"Bella, I know last night was chaotic, believe me I do. But I just want you know that what happened between us last night was real and I've never felt like this about anyone." He said.

"Not even Bianca?" I asked with a renewed sense of hope.

He smiled tenderly at me with what looked to be love shining in his eyes. Impossible I told myself.

"No Bella. Bianca and I aren't an item anymore. I couldn't stay with her when I have such strong feelings for you. What I feel for you. . . I can't even put into words. In the short time that I've known you, you've become my reason for everything. For living. For breathing. I don't want to scare you with the intensity of my feelings, but you deserve to know the truth. What you choose to do with this knowledge after you learn everything will be up to you." He smiled sadly at me.

"I thought it was just me. I thought I was crazy. Ever since I met you I've felt this intense bond, this connection with you. It scares me. I don't know what it means, but whatever it is, I don't want to fight it," I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

He leaned forward and brushed away my tear with his calloused thumb and kissed my cheek. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back" he whispered.

"Okay. . ." I was confused. Why would he need to make a phone call right at this very moment? It made no sense.

"Wait here for me. I won't go far." He said.

I nodded my head so he knew that I'd heard him.

He eyed me anxiously for a second before he strode off the bridge with long strides. He stayed at the far end of the bridge so I could still see him, but all I could hear was his muffled voice. Not that I was trying to eavesdrop on his conversation. I just needed to be able to see him. I wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of being out in the woods by myself, so I'm glad he didn't stray off too far.

Whoever he talked to, it didn't last long. He came back a moment later looking more nervous than ever.

He walked back over to the blanket and held out his hand to me to help me stand. "Stand here. I'm going to go down below on the grass right over there" He pointed in the direction of a grassy area right by the steam of water. "There's something I have to show you. Once I've shown you, I'll answer any questions you have." He said.

I was more confused than ever. What was he going to show me?

"Paul, what's going on?" I asked anxiously. Annoyed that my voice cracked and broke towards the end.

"Bella, before we can be truly together, I need to show you something. But please don't be frightened" he said tensely.

He kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then his lips smashed down on mine in an unyielding desperate kiss that frightened me in its intensity. With one lingering peck on my lips, he turned briskly and made his way down the bridge leaving me dumbfounded and slightly alarmed.

I watched as he started removing his clothes in his wake. Not that I didn't admire his body, but why was he removing his clothes? By the time he made it down to the area he pointed at, he was stripped bare and I met the sight of his naked form with his back turned towards me.

"Paul, what are you doin--" before I could finish my sentence, I watched in horror as he started shaking violently. He looked like he was convulsing. I could virtually feel the buzz and hum of the energy that surrounded him. I could hear these awful growling sounds as he continued to seize and shake with tremors. I was scared out of my mind. The more he shook and the louder the noises got I wanted nothing more than to look away, but couldn't force my eyes from the scene in front of me. It was horrifying. What was happening to him? He howled into the night and my eyes bugged out of their sockets when suddenly Paul disappeared before my very eyes and in his place I was met with the sight of a massive bear like beast of a creature gazing back at me.

I had to be hallucinating. This can't be right. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut, praying I was seeing things. When I snapped my eyes open its dark gray fur was bristling in the light breeze, much to my relief, it was still in the same spot. As the moonlight shone brightly over the small enclosure, I was stupefied. Utterly frozen, shocked, rooted in place staring unblinkingly at the giant animal before me.

I was aware of the heavy pressure compressing my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Why can't I breathe? Had I stopped breathing? Oh, God. _Paul_. My lungs were beginning to protest from lack of oxygen. So that's why I can't breathe. I sucked in a huge breath willing myself to calm down.

"Paaauuulll" I managed to choke out, while I struggled to control my heaving breaths. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I was getting light headed. Little black dots started dancing in my vision. I vaguely heard a howling whine pierce the night air as I was fighting a losing battle with consciousness. So much for normal, was the last thought that entered my mind before there was nothing but complete blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew, this was a long chapter. The more I edited it, the longer it seemed to get. **

**Stupid Paul. Looks like he probably should have mentioned that he was a wolf before he phased. Don't count Bella out just yet though.**

**So, Bella is now 19 in this story, in case you missed that part, therefore I've decided to make Paul older as well. I know in New Moon that Paul's age was said to be 16, making him two years younger than Bella. I didn't feel comfortable keeping his real age. I just have a hard time seeing Bella with a 17 year-old Paul. Just...no. In the books, Bella was always mature for her age; ahead of her time. She never quite fit in with her peers because of it. That was always one of the reasons–among many that I could never picture her with Jacob. In the books Jacob looked older physically, but he was still very much a 16 year-old boy. So I took the liberty to make Paul a little older and hopefully more mature in this story to make for a better fit for Bella. He won't be perfect; he will have his moments, but that's what makes him Paul. ****  
**

**I ask that you ignore any and all grammatical and spelling errors you may find. Unfortunately I can't catch my many mistakes. As I said, I had trouble with this chapter and had to re-write it several times. I'm still not happy with the end result, but I tried. Hopefully you enjoyed it.  
**

**Also, If you're interested there is a link to Bella's outfit on my profile page.**

**Until next time.  
**


	9. My Life Isn't Over

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I am a major fail at updating. I apologize. Computer issues tend to do that. Now that I'm back in the saddle, updates should be a regular occurrence, or at least I hope so. Thanks for sticking around. I really appreciate it. I typed this chapter up in a hurry so you'll have to excuse my typos. I'll fix them later. Okay. . . I'm done. Enjoy.  
**

***This is where the story begins to earn its **M** rating: If you are under 18 you shouldn't be reading this.***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: My Life Isn't Over  
**

PPOV

Damn it all to hell. The universe is out to get me. There is no other way to explain the fuckery of the reality that is my life at this exact moment. This has to be a fucking joke. A cruel fucking joke, but a joke nonetheless. Was fate mocking me, somehow punishing me for some past misdeed unbeknownst to me? Well, if that's the case then mission fucking accomplished.

My mind was going a million miles a minute, screaming at me to do something. To fix this mess, but unfortunately, I could do nothing more than watch Bella hit the ground. Until she passed out, I hadn't realized the magnitude of the error I just made. With my brain finally cooperating with me, I quickly phased back into my human form; naked as the day I was born, and cautiously approached Bella's unconscious form. I kneeled beside her prone form, and gently lifted her head onto my lap. I gazed at her beautiful face, peaceful in slumber and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

As relieved as I was that she had only passed out, I was somewhat disappointed that it happened to begin with. As much as I understood that seeing someone transform from a human into a hairy beast was terrifying, I remembered that she was no stranger to all things supernatural. I was not the first mythical being that she had encountered. She had surrounded herself with bloodsuckers for months without a care in the word, yet she fell to the ground in an instant at the sight of me in my wolf form. I don't know what I was expecting to happen, but it definitely wasn't this. I thought perhaps maybe she'd be awed, maybe even amazed as I revealed my true self to her, but here I sit, with her unconscious form resting in my lap.

"Bella," I murmured, lifting her off of the ground, "what am I going to do with you?" I mused aloud. Once she was cradled in my arms I carried her towards the tent that Jared and Kim were nice enough to set up for us. I had yet to mention this little fact to Bella earlier. I had been to caught up in all things Bella and worrying about how she would react to everything once the wolf was out of the bag so to speak.

After Bella was resting comfortably in the tent, I rummaged around in my bag and quickly put on a pair of shorts, all the while trying to figure out what to say or do once Bella awoke. With nothing else to do besides wait, I exited the tent and began pacing back and forth as I replayed that distractions moment again in my head, over and over. Fuck! This night had turned into a catastrophe, and as much as I didn't want to admit, I was the only one at fault. Frustrated, I roughly started pulling on my hair, and groaned when it started hurting. This entire week had been the most confusing shit storm I had ever experienced, but through it all, Bella had been the light at the end of the tunnel. Would it still be that way once she awoke and remembered what happened just moments before?

I heard her heartbeat pick up and her breathing change, alerting me to the fact that she was waking up. I guess I would soon have the answers to my questions. I stopped my pacing and tentatively moved toward the tent, anxiously awaiting Bella's reaction. I poked my head inside to see Bella sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped protectively around them; rocking back and forth. Deciding to stop being a pussy and to get this over with, I made my way to the other side of the tent; opposite her and eased my myself into a sitting position on the ground.

"You're awake." Was my genius remark, stating the obvious. Not only could I smell the tears, I saw them slowly streaking down her face. I had to fight the urge to go to her and comfort her but controlled the desire to do so knowing that it wouldn't help matters at the moment.

She glared at me, her eyes shooting daggers at me, trying to kill me with her stare alone. I stifled a chuckle. "How could you do this to me? How could you bring me out here and not even warn me beforehand that you turn into. . . into-"

"A werewolf," I snapped, cutting her off. Feeling defensive and slightly irritated by her reaction, I continued in a much harsher tone than I intended. "Look, I didn't mean to frighten you, but please, let's not pretend here. You surrounded yourself with bloodsuckers; going so far as to date one of them, so please cut the bullshit. What is this really about?" I asked, pausing long enough for her to respond, when that didn't happen I continued my tirade. "Is it the fact that I have a beating heart, or is it your lingering feelings for that bloodsucker who dropped you like yesterdays trash?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth; I knew I was in for it. I heard, rather than felt the resounding clap of her hand slapping me across my face. Before I had time to respond she stormed out of the tent, huffing and muttering to herself. I followed after her like a good little boy, prepared to grovel at her feet, but the sight of her kitten anger was amusing me to no end.

"How dare you!" She screamed, the sound reverberating through the open field, causing me to wince. "I know what I've done and I don't need you throwing it in my face." She spat. "Whatever happened in the past has nothing to do with my feelings for you. So I freaked out, sue me." She shrugged. "It's not an everyday occurrence to find out that the man I'm falling in love with happens to transform into some mythical creature before my very eyes." Softening her tone, she went on. "I reacted badly and I'm sorry, but that in no way gives you the right to be an asshole about it."

The rest of her words were lost on me, as I was still stuck on the part about her falling in love with me. A warm growing sensation began to spread across my chest after hearing those words. I wanted nothing more than to kiss and ravish her with all the burning passion growing inside me.

"So you're falling in love with me?" I said as a smirk spread across my face. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her little temper tantrum. However, this only seemed to infuriate her more. Annoyed at the smug look on my face, she proceeded to shove me with all her strength, barely managing to nudge me. Not wanting her to get away, I gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, bringing her flush against my chest, my face so close to hers that I could feel her warm breath caressing the skin my face. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the desire to kiss her won out. I molded my lips to her pretty little mouth and kissed her with all the passion and ferocity that had been building up within me since we got here. Her lips were so soft and smooth against mine. I grasped her hips, bringing her closer still; brushing my erection against her stomach. She gasped and moaned into the kiss, which I took advantage of by entering her mouth and brushing my tongue against hers. She smelled so good, like flowers and strawberries, and just Bella. She ground herself against my dick causing me to growl into the kiss. I could smell her arousal and I wanted nothing more than to claim her right here and now, but the need for oxygen caused her to abruptly pull away for some much needed air.

"I don't think so," she said as she continued to catch her breath. She moved away from me, turning her back towards me. "You aren't getting out of this by distracting me. I haven't forgotten that you're a werewolf." She turned around to face me once again. "Is this the only thing you've been hiding from me?" she said inquisitively.

My dick wasn't too happy with her at the moment. He has a mind of his own and he was ready to bust out of my shorts and fuck her. I willed him to behave before he got me in even more trouble.

"I was waiting for the right moment. I couldn't very well come right up to you and say 'Hi, I'm Paul and I'm a werewolf .' It's not exactly something I could just casually mention or throw out there and expect you to be okay with it." I shrugged. I was debating on whether it would be wise to mention the imprinting tonight and everything that it entailed. I didn't know how she'd handle it. I didn't need her passing out again or rejecting me altogether. This was uncharted territory for me and it was freaking me the fuck out. I didn't want to overwhelm her anymore than I already had. I was doing my best to rein in my emotions, trying to stay composed and in control. Bella's anger wasn't helping matters either. Her anger continued to fuel the fire and my intense desire for her. This was all new to me. I had never felt this way before, and I wanted nothing more than to be completely honest with Bella, put everything on the table so we could move forward.

I was brought out of my reverie by Bella waving her hand in my face. "Hello? Are you going to finish what you were saying or just stand there all night?"

"Pipe down, I was just thinking for a second-"

"Don't start your bullsh-"

Glairing at her for interrupting me, "are you going to let me finish?" I said brusquely.

"Sorry," she said, "please continue"

"Okay, look," I said "there are things I need to explain but judging from your reaction earlier, I'm not sure how much more of this conversation you can handle tonight."

"You can be a real jerk sometimes," she grumbled. "I'm not some fragile little human; as you pointed out earlier, I associated with vampires and lived to tell about it. And if I didn't want to know anymore, I wouldn't have asked. I want to know everything, so please let's just get this over with."

"Touché, you have a valid point," I said "But first could we maybe go in the tent, cool off, maybe even finish our dessert before we tackle this conversation?"

"Fine," she acquiesced, "but not funny business, mister. No distracting me." She warned.

I laughed, amused yet again. "I promise we'll talk about this whole werewolf thing. We can do that . . .among other things." I winked and was rewarded the sight of the pink blush coloring her cheeks.

**.**

**.**

Back in the tent, having finished dessert, Bella and I sit facing one another. Trying to clam my nerves, I grab her hands and hold them on my lap. Her touch does much to clam my nerves. Heaving a deep breath, I begin regaling her with the tales that comes with being a werewolf and everything it entails. I mentioned that the gene was passed on from generation to generation. Why and how it started. I assured her that we're not designed to slaughter innocent people, only vampires. I explained in detail of the treaty that was established by our ancestors long ago concerning the Cullens and how it's still intact to this day. I explained it all; the fever, the change, what it felt like, the growth spurt, the pack, and the freedom that comes with being a wolf in general.

"You seem to enjoy it," she said. "Being a wolf I mean."

I nodded, agreeing. "It has it perks," I smiled, whispering softly; holding her gaze.

A slow smile flitted across her face, "what kind of perks?"

"Well," I said, "we imprint"

She furrowed her brows and scrunched up her cute little nose. "What's that?"

Sighing and still holding her gaze; it was now or never.

"An imprint is when a wolf finds their other half; their soul mate." I said. "When they see that person for the first time, it's as if nothing else matters. The best way to describe it is like tunnel vision; the background disappears and all you see is them, glowing brightly as if they were the sun. You're tied to that person for the rest of your life. You'll do anything . . . _be_ anything for them; whether it be friend, boyfriend, lover. The choice is up to them."

She inhaled shakily, "you sound as if you're speaking from experience."

I smiled, nodded, "I am." I confirmed.

"So you imprinted on-"

"You. I imprinted on you. At Billy's funeral."

She withdrew her hands from my grasp and stood up, arms crossed with an incredulous

look on face. "So you broke up with your girlfriend and the only reason we're even here now is because you had no choice in the matter?" She choked out, tears welling in her eyes.

Damn it. I stood up and made my way towards her. "No Bella. It's not like that." I said. "The ability to imprint just points us in the right direction. I may not have a choice in the matter, as you said, but I wouldn't change a thing. I do, however, have a choice when it comes to matters of the heart. The imprint doesn't force us to fall in love. _If_ that happens, it happens because we want it to."

Pulling her closer to me, I cradled her face in my hands and brushed away the salty tears running down her face. "I told you earlier tonight that once you knew the truth, the choice would be yours. And as I explained, I will be anything you need me to be. I'll settle for being your friend if that is your wish." Or at least I'd try to be okay with that, I lamented in my mind.

She laughed and smiled a watery smile. "Being your friend is nice and all, but I want more. I've already told you I was falling in love with you. Of course I want you."

I smirked. "That's good to know, 'cause after smelling your sweet arousal earlier, I wouldn't settle for just being your friend. I'd wear you down with my charms and good looks until you gave in, woman."

Laughing and shaking her head, "Jacob was right, you are dangerous."

Well that sobered me right up. Why did she have to mention his name? Why bring that fucker up?

Growling, I glared at her. "Keep Jacob out of this."

Backing away, she tried to kill me with her evil eye again. "What-"

"Don't bring his name up." I snapped, giving her no time to finish that remark.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"I didn't mean anything by it." She said, eyeing me wearily, "you're not jealous are you?"

I could feel my chest vibrating with the growl that was slowly making its way up my chest as I advanced on her. With her firmly pressed against my chest, "there's nothing to be jealous of." I assured her. "You. Are. _Mine_."

Nodding her head in the affirmative, "I'm yours." She agreed.

That was all I needed to hear before I pressed my lips to hers. I lowered us both to the floor of the tent, with her underneath me. Removing my lips from hers, I kissed my way down her jaw line, trailing kisses against the column of her neck and across her collarbone.

I ground my erection into her and was rewarded with her breathy little moan. Trailing my lips back up to her mouth, I whispered "I want you. . .so bad, baby," against her lips.

"I'm yours, take me." She whined.

I paused, suddenly unsure, "Bella, this isn't how your first time should-."

Shaking her head, she brought her hands up to cup my face. "I don't need any of those silly romantic notions that most girls dream about. All I need is you, please. . ."

"Bella. . ." I closed me eyes, trying to stop my dick from assaulting her. ". . .if you don't want this, don't want me, tell me now. If. . ." When she silenced my verbal outpour with her soft lips over mine, I knew I had my answer.

"I want you, please, Paul, I need. . ."

"I know, baby."

My hands roaming her body, I couldn't get rid of her clothes fast enough. Struggling with her shirt, "Just rip them off." She growled, her voice impatient and husky with desire.

Once her shirt was no longer an issue, my nimble fingers made quick work removing her bra. I couldn't stop the low growl that escaped at the sight of her beautiful breasts laid bare for my viewing pleasure, just waiting to be worshiped by me and me alone. "Beautiful." I whispered.

I smiled down at her, caressing her face with the side of my hand, as I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers, sliding my tongue across her bottom lip, teasing it until she parted her lips and welcomed my tongue into her mouth, humming, both of us fighting for dominance.

I pulled back, working my lips down her jaw, nipping her throat, before gilding my tongue over hers again, letting my hands ghost down over her full breasts, teasing her pebbled nipples, cupping them, massaging them as my mouth grew more ravenous over hers. She moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts upwards, harder against my hands; whimpering when I pinched her nipples, teasing them, feeling them swell into hardened nubs.

Tearing my mouth from hers, I trailed kisses down the column of her throat before I closed my mouth over her nipple, sucking as much of her breast into my mouth that I could fit, flicking her nipple with my tongue. I suckled her nipple lavishly, before releasing it with a load pop to give the same attention and treatment to the other.

Moving my hands down her body, I unbuttoned her jeans, sliding my hands under her body, lifting her up, and gently removed them, pulling them over her ass, and down her creamy thighs, until they were no longer an issue. Back in position, I spread her legs, wrapping them around my hips, pressing my aching cock against her heated core. I groaned when she started grinding her hips into mine, whimpering when she found the friction she needed.

"Fuck," I groaned, pulling back and sitting up on my knees. Lifting her legs, my hands gripped her thighs and opened them wide to stare at her cloth covered pussy. Bella's surprised yelp registered as I tore the flimsy little underwear she had on from her body. Looking at her pussy, her glistening folds begging for my attention, I bent my head, flicking my tongue over her clit. She hissed, jerking her hips. "You're dripping wet, baby."

"Paul. . ." She whimpered, writhing against me. I swept my tongue over her slit, letting her sweet cream coat my tongue. The heavy juices of her arousal flowed onto my tongue. I slid my tongue into her, thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, fucking her with my talented tongue as she cried out, her tiny hands gripping my hair painfully, pressing me closer. Wanting her to come on my mouth, I brought my fingers up to tease her clit.

"Oh God, Paul. . ."

I slowed my movements, bringing her back from the brink, then shifted, sucking her clit into my mouth as I pressed a finger slowly into her tight heat. The walls of her pussy clutched my finger, stretching her. I flexed my finger, sliding it in and out of her, letting her adjust to the intrusion.

I watched my finger slide in and out of her as she withered underneath me. I released her clit from my mouth and brought my thumb up to massage her clit, sliding another finger into her. I could feel her walls fluttering against my fingers, letting me know that she was close. I curled my fingers upward, teasing that sweet spot within her that I knew would push her over the edge. She moaned and bit down on her lip, her hips rocking against my hand, until all too soon she was crying out with her release. My name escaped her mouth in a loud wail as she shuddered beneath me, her juices flowing over my hand.

"Paul, please, I can't wait any longer. I want to feel you inside me."

Pulling me down on her, our tongues met as I settled between her legs. Her small hands slid down, stroking me through my shorts, before impatiently trying to remove my shorts.

Holding he gaze with mine, I pulled back removed my shorts, before settling between her thighs once again, her legs wrapping around me, pulling me close as my cock brushed against the wet lips of her warm sex.

Pressing my forehead against hers, and willing my dick not to maul her, I whispered, "are you sure?"

When she nodded against me, I lifted my head, still holding her gaze; sliding my hand down, I lifted her leg as I positioned my cock against her entrance. We both groaned as I slipped inside her just a tiny fraction. Her walls wrapping tightly around me, stretching and welcoming me to the only piece of heaven I ever wanted to know.

"More. . ." She whimpered, rocking her hips, taking me in further.

"God, Bella, you're so tight, so wet for me." I shifted, holding her gaze with mine as I pushed my cock further inside her until I reached the point of her barrier. "This is going to hurt." I warned as my mouth slid over hers, ravishing her mouth with mine.

Pressing my head into her neck, I gave one powerful thrust, breaking through her barrier, taking away her innocence. Fully inside her now, I panted as I struggled not to move, to give her time to accommodate my size. She whimpered, closing her eyes, trying to adjust to the pain. "I'm okay," she whispered. "Just give me a minute." I nodded as I began kissing her closed eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, before I moved back to her lips.

She experimented by circling her hips, testing the waters. We both moaned at the sensation and I took that as my cue to begin moving. I pulled out almost all of the way, before thrusting back in to the hilt. She arched against me, a startled cry escaping her lips, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Fuck," she hissed as I began thrusting wildly. I know most women aren't able to come their first time, but my Bella was going to come. Feeing her arousal coating my cock and dripping down her thighs, I gripped her hips tightly as I continued thrusting.

"Paul, I'm going. . . I'm going to. . ." she whimpered, rolling her hips into mine, meeting each of my thrusts in turn with one of her own. My cock was aching for release, ready to explode. Sucking her nipple into my mouth, I bit down as I moved my free hand down her body, teasing and pinching her clit as I continued to thrust in and out of her. "Come for me, Bella."

"Paul," she moaned, her pussy quivering around my dick as she started to come undone.

I gave a deep thrust as I pinched her clit again. She screamed, coming around my cock as her pussy clutched me in a death grip, bringing forth my own orgasm. I came hard, roaring her name as I spilled my seed deep inside her.

She lay panting under me, a lazy smile forming on her lips. "That was. . ."

"I know," I agreed, gently pulling out of her, both of us groaning at the loss of contact. Landing with an exhausted heap on my side, I pulled her with me.

She gave me a sly smile, "can we go for round two?" My dick twitched at the thought of having her again, but I knew she had to be sore.

Chucking and feeling rather smug, I feigned shock. "You're insatiable," I teased. "It seems I've created a monster."

She blushed, smacking my chest. "I can't help it. . . I've never. . .that was. . ." she stuttered.

I laughed. "As much as I would love another go, your body needs time to rest." I kissed away her pout, tucking her into my side, as I covered us both with a blanket. "Sleep Bella, there will be plenty of time for that later." I soothed, running my hands down her back.

"Fine, goodnight, Paul," she yawned, snuggling into my embrace.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Beautiful." I whispered against her skin, her contented sigh making me smile.

Listening to her breathing even out; her slight snoring lulled me into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
